Money leads to love
by celcette
Summary: All she needed was to feel wanted for once. But he'll give her more than want. He'll give her love. When Troy tries to buy Gabriella as his girlfriend, is there any possibility for love?
1. Skins and Jeans

Love found, Love Bought, Love lost

Chapter One

The name 'Bolton' is the one name that every woman in East High would one day want to uphold. Why? Because the name 'Bolton' is the easy-way to money, power and success. And what woman wouldn't want that? The problem is it looks like Troy Bolton is not interested in a gold digger.

As Troy walks down the expensive halls of East High, which his Father had paid for he continues to walk with his Best friends. Troy may be Handsome, Rich and successful. But there is one thing that will never change. His stuck-up, on top of the world attitude.

"Troy, I still don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend." Chad says as two girls seductively smile at Troy. As Troy gives a bored nod towards them he ignores Chad's question and head over to class with his Posse. He immediately sits down on the bleacher as the Gym teacher and the music teacher continue to discuss things. Chad once again tries to get Troy hooked up.

"Dude, C'mon. I know you; you're a perverted cad who wants the sexiest and or hottest girl in East High. "He says

"Maybe I am, Chad. But I just can't find my type. "Troy says as he continues "I need someone who can live up to who I am."

Zeke eyes Chad before looking back at Troy. "Troy, the head cheerleader has 15 pictures of you in her locker. The Prom queen has had hey eyes on you. What else do you want? They're both hot!"

"Zeke, as much as I want a hot girl I need someone different." He responds as he looks at all the girls walking into the Gym. As he looks at all the girls one girl in particular has caught his eyes. She was a Brunette with light-dark skin. She was wearing a black slimming leather Jacket and Black skinny jeans. She wore a dark-green halter top and wore a Silver necklace around her neck. She immediately sits next to a Chinese looking girl. Except she wasn't Chinese. The girl has long Black shiny hair.

As Troy sees her sitting at the other side it could only mean she goes to West High, there brother school. "Umm... Chad, who's that girl?" Troy asks as he points over to the Latina Brunette.

Chad immediately stops talking to Jason and looks over to the girl Troy was pointing out. "You mean the Brunette?" Chad Asks and Troy nods. "Oh, She's Gabriella Montez. The IT Girl of West High. She's a valedictorian... "As Chad says those things "She's also the second hottest girl at West High. Next to Brenda of course." Jason adds

"Umm... One last thing; is she seeing anyone?" Troy asks

Chad, Zeke and Jason shake there head. The Music Teacher immediately calls there attention.

"Good Morning everyone. My name is Francesca Lee. I am the music teacher and dance teacher of West high. Today we have called on all of you as we have a special announcement."

As she says this Troy looks over to Gabriella who kept all of her attention to there music teacher.

"As you all know East High and West High have always been brother schools for 10 years. We now want to take our brotherhood to the next level. We shall have a joint school which means that the East High Wildcats and the West High Lions are now going to be one school." as the music teacher says this all of the students wgasped. Some have been "Booing" and other are thrilled.

"There is more, of course. Our Joint school means that we are all sharing one Campus area. There will not be many changes. Although one of the biggest changes will be that instead of ganging up against each other we will have four districts. You will all be divided into four each having one district leader. We shall announce our unity in a ball at the East-West High hall."

Troy was actually a bit thrilled. He looks over to Gabriella once again who was obviously glaring at the music teacher and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Now we have created four districts. North, South, East and West. Troy Bolton will be the leader for North. Chad Danforth for South. Brenda Constance for East. And Gabriella Montez for West. Your dorms have been labeled according to District and all leaders will hold keys to all the rooms. Choose your members, leaders. North and West will Share the building to the left and South and East will be sharing the building on the right. You are all dismissed."

As Troy stands up he and Chad High-Five. "Finally, another reason for us to make all of those freshmen suffer." Chad says.

"I still think it sucks like hell!" Jason adds as they walk down the bleachers.

As Troy's Posse walk over to the exit Gabriella and Brenda also head over to the exit.

"Troy, Gabriella's over there right now." Zeke says

"Maybe, but I've got my own tricks." Troy says as he walks out of the gym

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

With Gabriella and Brenda ( Think Brenda Song from the suite life of Zack and Cody)

"So I saw Troy Bolton staring at you a while ago." Brenda states as she continues to unpack her things in her dorm room.

Gabriella rolls her eyes as she lies on Brenda's bed. "Please, he must've been staring at you. That's what most of the guys in East High do."

Brenda gives her a strange look. "Why is it that you always make it seem like the whole world revolves around me?" She asks

"Because it does."

"No it doesn't. Gabriella, the world doesn't revolve around me. The world revolves around something else. I'm the one who has to move along with it."

Gabriella groans as she stands up and puts on her boots. "You're not making any sense and... the world does revolve around you." Gabriella walks out of the room.

In Gabriella's dorm lounge

Troy walks over to Gabriella.

"Hey, you know that Mini-skirt isn't high enough, Right?" Troy says as he sits next to her.

"And I'm sure you're smart enough to notice that I'm wearing jeans right?" Gabriella says boredly

Troy smirks. "I'm sure, but either when you slip them off it only leads to one thing, right?"

Gabriella rolls her eyes and continues to keep her gaze on the movie. "Oh, I don't know maybe a one-way trip tot he hospital?" She says sarcastically. "Look, if you want to get Brenda's phone numbers just get it, Okay?" She stands-up and walks out of the room.


	2. This is where the buying begins

The next day at Music Class

Troy's POV

I walk to class once again thinking about Gabriella. What exactly did she think? That i like Brenda? That's really impossible.Brenda is Pretty and Hot but somehow not the girl for me. Besides, she has her eyes on Carter, Gabriella's bestfriend. As i think about Gabriella and Carter i wonder if Gabriella likes him? Ugghhh! What am i saying, i don't like her! After all, she seems like some Hard-To-Get, second Rate girl who is probably paranoid and very much crazy.

"Troy, Is there any reason why you didn't join me and Zeke for another round of 'Beat up the freshmen?" Chad asks as he walks up to me. Chad and I have been bestfriends since we were younger. And yet his hair still stays the same, A big Afro.

I shake my head and face Chad. "Umm... I was busy." i state as Chad rolls his eyes. "Hey Chad, what do you think of Gabriella Montez?"

Chad faces me with a weird look on his face. Chad, Unlike my other friend, really did care about me. Not like most people in East-West High that only care about the money i have. Somehow it feels more like a disadvantage than an Advantage. Sure maybe the money i'd get means a trustfund and a house in the Hamptons, but that doesn't mean that things like that make me happy. For the last couple of days i've been doubting whether or not once i graduate from East High if i would stay in New York or go to London and do things that i've always wanted to do. of course, most people know that i'm going to be a buisness tycoon like my father. But i've always really wanted to do other things. Unfortunately, the other things category is blank. All i know is that living a life like this, filled with money and success isn't the life or world that i aspire to have.

"I think that you have a crush on her." Chad says as he walks to music class with me to music class. We enter as the entire class stared at us. WE went to our seats as we stare at our Music Teacher who continues to explain the Ball which we are about to have.

Gabriella's POV

I walk down the stairs of my Upper East side home which immediately heads over to the living room where i normally eat breakfast. Most of the time. I strut over to our couch wearing a Slimming whit button up shirt with a black mini-skirt and black leggings to match. Along with that i wore Chanel Boots and a Chanel bag. I fixed my hair to be a side ponytail. I sit down on our white long couch and cross my legs as Rosita, our maid of many years who almost seems like my mother, comes over with a plater of croissants, 3 strips of Bacon and a cup filled with with Grapes.

"Time for you breakfast Ms. Gabriella." Rosita says as she places the plater down the coffe table. "Your Mother would want you to have a good Breakfast."

I shake my head in disbelief. I stare at her face and take one grape from the cup. Rosita stares at me as she always does everytime she presents a meal to me.

"Gabriella, you haven't eaten anything for 2 weeks. is something wrong?" Rosita asks worriedly. I look at her Greacian face and look back down on the ground.

I shake my head as i look at her straight in the face. "No, i just don't feel like eating today."

"Well, you also don't feel like eating yesterday or the day before that. I know your Mother has been Pressuring you to loose weight, but not like this... I have been wondering for quite some time... Are you?"

I cutt her off "No, i'm not anorexic. You're just being dillusional." as much as i wanted to believe that were true, it never was. it all started 2 months ago.

_I entered my house with Brenda and sat down at the couch. My mother, who just came back from Paris, went downstairs_

_"Brenda, Honey, you look absolutely stunning." my mother Cornelia expresses as she comes over and Rosita brings up breakfast._

_"So how was your trip to Paris?" I ask_

_"Great! I've met up with Victoria Beckham, She agreed to model my new fashion line." My mother says as she takes a sip fo her Coffee_

_"That's Great Ms. Montez. I've seen a lot of your designs and i think that they are absolutely wonderful.Especially the white fur coat. It's amazing." Brenda says as mo mother smiles. Once again, another episode of 'All About Brenda'. _

_As Brenda and My Mother continue to discuss her line i grab a piece of toast and take a small bit._

_"Before you eat that, Maybe you should try eating something a little less... Fattening. I don't think you should risk it. Seeing your current state of weight i don't think you should tuck into that."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As i shake my head and try to forget about it. It always seems to come into my mind. Am i really that fat? Because seeing as how my mother treats me, it only means that i am. Brenda has always been love by everyone in East High. She was always better and i can't help but feel insecure. It's hard to have a best friend like her. Sure, she was a good friend and always seemed to care about me. But Brenda is still 'Brenda Constance' , the girl which I could never measure up to.

NO ONE"S POV

Gabriella walks into school as she looks at the halls, she immediately spots Brenda with her Posse as she was laughing about something funny. As Gabriella looks from Brenda to Carter her stomach once again had butterflies. She smiled a little as she walked up to Carter .

"Hey, Carter. Heard you just won the latest Basketball tournament 2 days ago against the Eagles. How was it? " Gabriella asks him as she stares at his Dark-Brown eyes.

"Yeah, I actually did. But now that West High and East High are one school we are going to have another Basketball try out. We might need to take some people out of the team. Hopefully I'm not one of those people." Carter responds as he faces her and smirks.

"Carter Arnold Basin, you are a great Basketball player and I can most certainly bet that you will stay on the team… So… I was just wondering, do you want to hang-out sometime?"

" Brie, I can't. Brenda and I are going out to dinner. Besides, we just hung-out last Friday. Besides we'll still have our traditions, right? Don't worry, as usual this Friday we're going out to get a drink and listen to acoustic music as usual."

" Of course, after all what kind of best friend would I be, right?" Gabriella responds

" Thanks, I'll talk to you later. " Carter says as he walks away and heads over to Brenda

As Gabriella looks at Carter one more time sadness immediately filled her eyes. She has loved Carter for so long that it hurt very much to see him crushing on her best friend. Gabriella blinks and looks down at the floor before looking up once again. She immediately re-collects herself and struts down the halls of East High.

Troy was walking alone in the halls. It's nice to know that through it all, there are still moments where he could be alone. Once again, Gabriella Montez has caught his eye as she walked down the halls. She looked stunning with her petite waist and long legs. As he looks at Gabriella he remembered when they were younger. The first time he saw her he knew he loved her, even if he would never admit actually falling in love with her. As he looks at her coming closer he sees her eyes filled with… tears?

As Troy looks at her face he gently holds her arm and looks at her. "Is there any reason why you are crying?"

Gabriella Immediately holds back the tears. She looks at Troy's Blue eyes and remembers Carter's Brown eyes. Those 2 boys were completely different people. Carter was sweet and humble, and though she and Troy didn't know each other much she knew that he was a jerk from the very beginning.

"No, I'm not, Bolton. Now if you could excuse me, I actually need to get to class. Unlike you of course who doesn't give a damm about school."

" Being a sarcastic little IT girl, I see? Well, since your already here I was going to ask if you are doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah, avoiding you!"

Troy shakes his head in disbelief of not getting what he wants. "You better watch your mouth. I hope you don't forget that I am Troy Bolton. Any girl would be lucky to have me ask them out."

"Well then why don't you go over to those snobby wannabe's who seem to love you so much and leave me alone." Gabriella says

"Let's face it, behind your mean 'I think that I'm better than everyone else' attitude. I hope you don't forget that everyone, including you has a price."

" What? Now you think you can buy me? I'm not a cheap girl, and even more than that. I'm not some sucky little tramp that you can pick up on Queens. So if I were you I would waste time groveling and actually do something other being some big headed lose who doesn't give a shit and thinks that the whole world revolves around him."

" You know what, most guys would me turned off, I , on the other hand, am not. Ever since freshman year you knew I already liked you. Of course I didn't go for you seeing as how most people would expect me to be with Brenda. But this time I will have you. I'll find a way.


	3. Our pasts make our futures

Okay, Just to let you know. Try imagining Brenda with hair like Ashley Tisdale's or Blake Lively, Okay?

In Gabriella's house

Gabriella's POV

I walk into my room and sit in my bed which Rosita has just changed from silk to Egyptian cotton. I take my stilettos off and walk over to the mirror. I look at myself, and then I start to think _how do people love Brenda so much? She's nothing special. I came to school with expensive make-up and properly cut nails. I also fixed my hair and put mousse on it to make it look steady. And yet nobody cares. Brenda came to school with no make-up. You could also see 2 pimples. One on her chin and the other on her forehead. Her hair looked like she just got out of bed... And yet it was still beautiful. Her hair looked so golden and so pure. I guess nothing will ever compare to Brenda Constance._

As those memories pass through my head I take off my Red headband and place it on my bathroom table. I grab hold of a brush and start to brush it through my ebony curls thinking how wonderful I would be if they were Blonde. I leave my brush at the side of the sink and head over to my bulletin board. It was filled of pictures of Brenda and I, Carter and I, along with my posse, of course. I look at one picture where Carter gave Brenda a piggy-back-ride. I know that maybe, just maybe, Carter would choose me over Brenda. Somehow, I knew that Carter would choose me because I'm his best friend. Then I look at another picture of Brenda, she wore a boring white, button-up shirt with Black skinny jeans. Brenda looked wonderful, but I hated that picture. That picture would have been great if Brenda wasn't held in the arms by Carter.

Carter loved slim girls, and I know that I am not slim. Brenda was beautiful and I was not. If I ever want Carter to love me as much as I love him, I know I've got to be better than Brenda. No matter what. As I place my right hand on a picture of me and Carter I felt the door open. It was Rosita with a load of grapes and a glass of Juice.

Rosita gave me a 'You will eat this no matter what' look. I walk over to her as she places the platter in my circular coffee table.

"Eat your Brunch Ms. Brielle. You have no school today, I just called your School and they said that there would be no school today." Rosita states politely. I look at her beautiful flawless face. She was half French and half German. I look at the plate as my Ebony curls were flying through my hair. I get a grape before gesturing Rosita to leave the room.

IN TROY'S MANSION

Troy's POV

I enter my house or mansion as some of my other friends call it before I take a seat in our Loft. I take off my Armani Leather Jacket and let it slip down the floor. I look at my Big screen T.V. before my Butler comes in.

"Good Morning Sir Bolton. I have some pleasant news for you. Four women called asking to see if you were busy tonight." My Butler Victor says.

"Depends, who are these ladies." I ask boredly before I stand up to get a drink from Our Bar. Victor follows me.

Victor silently coughed before he walks over to the back of the bar to pour me a Martini. As I watch him place an olive on the upper-side of the glass I flashback to when my drinking habit has started.

_Flashback (Troy is 16 here on the present day he is 18)_

_I was at my Hamptons home where Chad and I have decided to spend the summer. Chad surprises me with a bottle of Margo. Seeing as how Chad also lives a privileged life like me he know what it's like to have people want you for the money and wealth you are bestowed upon._

_Chad and I sit down in my bar. _

"_Chad, hold on… I'm going to get a bottle opener." I express as I stand-up and walk to the back of the bar. I look at the shelf but it was not there. As I move the bottle of red wine a small packet slid down from under it as it fell on the floor. I bent down to open the small packet. And there it was, the one thing I was dreading my entire life was there. All of a sudden I blanked out. I couldn't even think, I just did. I feel Chad's presence coming closer to me. He looks at me with Confusion but didn't bother to say anything. Chad bent down and gave me a slow pat on the back._

_Chad knew what it was like to grow-up in a family that was in Alcohol, Drugs and Embezzlement. _

_But this was not what you would expect from the Bolton family. I stare at that small pouch which contained Cocaine and Maroana._

"_I'm sorry…I didn't know." Chad said silently. As he looked at my face, trying to find an answer._

_I stand-up and I look at the bottle opener which has been at the bottom of the sink. I take it and open the bottle of Margo. Chad also stands up looking at me in curiousity. Once I open the bottle I pour some in my Wine Glass before I Immediately scarf it down._

_Before I knew it, I started to grow a Habit of drinking. Not enough to get sent to Rehab or to even need medical attention, but just enough to get Chad to worry about me whenever I went out to the Club._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As I awaken from my flashback I see Victor who was looking at me curiously. I glare at him before bringing down my Martini while not leaving his gaze. He leaves the room.

My life is a mess…

NO ONE'S POV

**Good Morning East Highers,**

**Gossip girl here. If you're wondering why Gossip girl has been so quiet is because i've been lurking around Park Avenue to find out that our resident bad boy and It girl both have secret pasts. What are these? All i can assure you is that Gossip girl will have the latest scoop.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl **


	4. I Choose You

It was a Saturday morning.

I lie there in my bed thinking about Gabriella. She would look really good, in his bed that is. Right as he was thinking about _fantasies _with Gabriella, Victor came in with a Tray of Breakfast. Victor put the Tray in my desk which was far away from me. As I look at him place the Tray on the desk I think about Gabriella again. _Darn, why can't I stop thinking about her for one second!_

As I continued to ramble on in my mind a word slipped my mouth.

"Victor, I've got a job for you." Troy says before standing up and heading to the shower. Victor gave him a questioning look before handing him a towel and heating his tub.

"And what would that be?" Victor asks curiously. Troy _is _an Ass, but not to him, he would rarely ask him to do any other things besides the basic _Butler_ things. Troy takes his shirt off before gesturing Victor to leave the bathroom. Victor leaves the bathroom but continues to stand and listen from behind the door.

"I need you to find out where the Montez residence is. It's probably somewhere in Manhattan or maybe Brooklyn... Who cares?" Troy said boredly. It was morning and he has never been a morning person. He lies in the tub while closing his eyes shut.

From outside, Victor was stunned. The Montez's didn't live in any old apartment in Manhattan, and certainly not Brooklyn! Victor sighs before thinking _how can you not know the Montez's?_.

"I don't think finding them is such a hassle, Troy." Victor replied impatiently.

Inside, Troy was already done with his shower. He tilted his head before putting on a robe. "And why is that?" Troy asked. He walked out of the shower and entered his room where he saw Victor place Chuck's clothes, Victor never really did those things, but deep inside, Victor was like a father to him. More of a father than Jack, Hotel and Business Tycoon, could've been. Victor grabbed a White, but expensive, Button-up shirt and Black Slacks from Saks and, of course, Troy's signature Armani scarf.

Victor sighed before he picked the newspaper, which was at Troy's tray up. He showed him the front page

_Montez Bendle's line; On sale tomorrow._

_It showed a picture of Gabriella's mother who was a fashion designer and a business entrepreneur, she has light-brown hair and she looked like an older version of Gabriella. Although, he knew Gabriella had a bit more Flare than her mother._

Troy hesitantly grabbed the newspaper from Victor before sitting down on his bed. He reads the columns before chuckling in amusement. Troy smirked before he went to the bathroom to change once again.

"A silver spoon? Why hadn't I guessed? I always knew there was something familiar about her last name." Troy said before putting on underwear and slipping on his slacks. He buttoned his White shirt before putting on loafers.

"Yes, her mother, who's a world-class designer, has just launched a new line of Lingerie for Victoria's secret. Along with that, she purchased a Fourth mansion in the Hamptons... Truly one of a kind..." Victor said while he put away Troy's Pajamas.

Troy walked out of the bathroom looking like a true Upper East Sider. He put on his scarf before looking at the article once again.

"Victor, where do the Montez's live?" Troy asks before he grabs his coat and puts his Wallet and Cell phone in.

"They live at 68th street. I don't know what the number of the house was, but all I know is that it's a Yellow townhouse...I'm sure you can find your way there, Troy."

Troy nodded and made his way to the breakfast platter where he had Juice, Toast, and a pancake along with Grapes. He stood up and left his Townhouse.

"By the way, I'll be spending the next couple of days in my Plaza Hotel suite. Have James bring my things there along with my clothes. Here's the key." Troy said as he tossed the key to his suite and walks out the townhouse.

Gabriella's POV

At Gabriella's house.

I woke-up from and I immediately put on my silk, Dark-Blue, robe. I walked down the stares to see my mother; she obviously just arrived from Paris. I walk downstairs and my eye immediately caught the clothes which have been hung in racks. I walk over to my mother who was eating a low-fat yogurt.

"Mother, you didn't tell me you were arriving." I said in a Hurt-Tone. She didn't even bother to tell me she was coming home. Leave it to Eleanor to really pull the old _I don't really love you so what's the point of telling you_ scheme.

"I was going to tell you, but it came as such a rush. Bendles has finally launched my new line of clothing and I wanted to witness it first hand... Of course, the Bolton's are part of the bargain. Their company runs some of the things we need, in short, they are our new business partners, so...They'll be coming here for dinner next week and I expect you to be there." Eleanor said. I really hate the fact that she decided that I'm not important enough to know these details.

How hard is it to pick-up the phone and tell your daughter that Bendles has launched her new line, or that the Bolton's have decided to sponosr our-- HOLD ON! THE BOLTON'S ARE SPONSORING MY MOTHER'S NEW LINE?

I glare at my mother at the taught that Troy Bolton's family is actually my mother's partners!

"Mother! The Bolton's?! Troy Bolton, The son of the Bolton's, goes to my school! And even worst than that he was pulling the old Wise-ass trick!" I said, hoping that my mother would show interest or concern to my statement.

"Troy Bolton, Son of Jack Bolton, Is interested in you?" My mother said with an evil smile. "This is...Good." My mother said as she tried to consume the fact. I stand-up to look at my mother's clothes, I guess she does know how design, after all, Bendles is running her line. My eye captures a silver-silk dress; it was a tube dress with Pleats at the bottom. It had a white sash wrapped around it. It was obviously for weddings.

Rosita walked in the room. "Ms. Eleanor, Ms. Gabriella. We have a visitor today." Rosita says with some accent. I put the Silver dress back in the rack.

"Who is it?" I asked her before looking at the other dresses my Mom had made. My mother put down her coffee and looked at Rosita. "Yes, who is it?" She asks.

"It's Troy Bolton." Troy said walking into the room. His hair was sandy-brown and he was wearing that stupid Armani scarf again. Doesn't this guy ever get sick of it?! I ask myself in my mind. My Mother's eyes immediately lighted up as she stood-up and walked over to him.

"It's nice to see you again; your father has told me so much about you." My mother told him, she wanted to get on his good side; this is how it usually works. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew my mother would push me towards him. It was the only way to secure their business deal.

"Thank you, Ms.Montez." Troy said as he grinned at her before looking back at me. "Hey, I see you just woke-up. I thought you lived in the dormitory at East high?" He said knowingly, it's obvious he knew he was pissing me off by the second.

"I do, but I also live here. I live wherever I want, Really...So is there a reason you're here?" I said making sure he just gets to the point. My mother sent me a cold glare but I just brush it off.

He grins before going over to me. "I actually wanted to talk to you, in private." Troy said as he walks over to me. I was getting some chills probably because he always had this electric-vibe around him. It was odd, but it was true. I look at my mother who was giving me the _Talk to him in your room_ look.

"Fine, but this better not take long." I said gesturing him to go up the stairs. He followed me into my room. He entered my room before I sat down on my long, cloth couch and I crossed my legs.

"So what do you want?" I asked him but he was too busy examining my collection of Audrey Hepburn movies. "I wanted to talk to you about a proposition, something I know you couldn't refuse." he said still focusing on my collection before turning back to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him as I stood-up and walked over to him. He smirked and looked at me for a while. I crossed my arms trying to look firm before hi Blue Eyes have caught me off guard. Man, I hate it when that happens!

"Let's see... I need a girlfriend, someone who I could occasionally put my arm around, wear my basketball jacket, Make-out with in the north lounge, and, of course, a companion. But mostly, IT first." He said and I looked at him stunned. Did he actually think I would just sell my soul without a fight?

I didn't mean to but my jaw dropped a little. "Excuse me? And what exactly is this leading to?" I asked him angrily.

He smirks at my expression; here he goes again with that smirk of his! "You, I need you to be my Girlfriend, or at least a partner. And if you're going to ask all of the things I have mentioned are the things I would need you to do.

I looked at him, stunned and speechless for a while. Until, of course, I gain my composure. "You have got to be kidding me?! Do you actually thing I would do all of those things? I'm not a cheap Gold digger! If you haven't noticed I live in the Upper East Side, My mother's a Business entrepreneur and a fashion designer! Do you actually think I need money from you?" I asked him. This guy is driving me nuts! I wish West High and East High never joined forces. This is ridiculous!

Troy smirks once again. "I know, that's why I came with a different alternative... Your mother's Bendles deal is a huge step in her career as a Business woman and a designer. I wonder what would happen if my family suddenly dropped out of the deal?" He said in a serious face.

I stare at him. It was scaring me to think of my Mother's hard work being ruined by an 18 year old ass that couldn't care less about anything. You wouldn't have the guts! Besides, Jack Bolton wouldn't do that. He and Eleanor are friend, and business partners." I told him but all he did was smirk away.

"And I'm his son, so who do you think he'll listen to? Sure, Jack and I aren't close, but at least he gives me everything I want. What about you? This is a big deal to your mother, and also a big deal to her business. It would be a shame if your mother had to loose something she ha worked 2 years for?"

"What about your father? Wouldn't this interfere with his business plans as well?" I asked him. This ass is seriously getting on my nerves.

"Please, with all the businesses my father has been running, this would be a minor set-back. Don't forget that he owns the Plaza Hotel and other hotels and business" Troy said once again. Did he really come here for the girlfriend purpose or did he just want to brag about his social standing?

I chuckle at his accusation. "Troy, my mother is not that desperate. And neither am I. I'm sure she'll find some other business partner, she doesn't need your Dad." I said but he gave me a knowing smile. Even I knew my mother needed this partnership more than anything, but I could never live with being named as Troy Bolton's girlfriend.

"Right, then what about Brenda? What would she feel if she found out that you were seeing the King of East-West high? And what about Carter? From what I know he's the jealous type." He said. How did he know that much about how I feel?

"Speaking of Brenda, why don't you just ask her to do this for you? Everyone loves her so much, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah..." He said before starting to walk out of my room. "But I choose you...Think about it." He said wisely before walking out of my room.


	5. You're only Tropes when you're with me

**Good morning East Highers,**

**Once again, Gossip girl has the latest news about East High's elite. Thanks to a reliable source, whom I will never mention, has spotted T leaving G's townhouse. Could they have formed an alliance? Or could it be that it was the exact opposite? **

**This is obviously going to be an interesting morning for T left G's townhouse with his signature evil smirk. What could they be up to? Only time will tell...**

**XOXO**

Gossip girl

With Troy in his suite drinking a martini. He takes a sip as he reads Gossip girls latest post. _Stalker much?_ Troy thought before putting his cell phone away and pouring more Gin. He sits in his Suite's bar thinking about his current conversation with Gabriella. Right at the thought there was a knock on the door. Troy carries his Martini with him before walking towards the door.

Troy looks at the hole in the door to see Gabriella. He pulls away and smirks. "Unless it's more Gin or Red wine, I suggest you carry on with any other of your plans." Troy said as he smirked. On the other side of the door Gabriella rolled her eyes at the thought that he was drinking and it isn't even noon yet.

"Do you really have to drink at this hour? It's hardly even noon and I can most certainly bet you're already drunk." Gabriella responded while she scoffs in disbelief. Troy smiled genuinely, she was easily pissed and it sort of reminded her behavior of him. "Oh, it's you... Have you thought about my proposal or did you just come here to...Bask on my presence." He said arrogantly. Gabriella's jaw dropped before responding to him. "I'm afraid Princeton doesn't have degrees for arrogance... After all 'I am a drunken man who would knock-up anything in my path' is not a very desirable college S.A. don't you think?"

Troy grinned once again. It was funny to see how... Playable she may be. "Well then, I'm sure I can find something a bit more... Physical, if you catch my drift." Troy said before opening the door. Gabriella was wearing a light-brown and gold dress. The sleeves were up to her wrist and had a ribbon tied around her waist. She also wore black stockings and stilettos.

Troy crossed his arms. Troy wore a Long-sleeve, Button-up shirt. It's base was yellow and it had vertical this stripes which were red. He wore cargo pants and loafers.

I roll my eyes and look back at him once again. "As far as your _physicality_ goes I came here to talk about what you told me 3 hours ago..." Gabriella said meanly. She didn't want to be there, in fact, she would rather be anywhere but there. Troy moved on the side of the door and gestured her to come in. She took her trench coat off and Troy put it at the coat hanger. He put his empty glass on the bar before heading back to her.

"So what will your choice be? Because, you really haven't given me a straight answer." Troy scoffed when he said those things. He really didn't need to be that rude or arrogant, it was just part of his charm.

Gabriella groaned as she looked around my room looking at my bed. "Why? Want to do something fun?'' Troy asked before Gabriella shot him a glare.

"You continue to surprise me with your arrogance... I came here to ask why you even chose me... Truly, I'm not the only girl at East-West high." Gabriella said plainly before she faced Troy once again.

"I know that, but you are the only girl who has captured my attention... And if I were you I would actually be thrilled to have me like you." Troy said arrogantly. She looked at him again and those blue eyes are just so deep. But they don't compare to Carter's. Carter was a gentleman, he would make you feel happy and he would protect anyone, he was smart and he works for what he gets, Troy would never be the guy she would want.

Gabriella sighed impatiently as memories of junior year came in her mind. Sure, she was talking to Troy, but thinking about Carter, thinking about what Troy couldn't be was something that just came in her mind.

Then there's Junior Year. Where everything was filled with happiness and where they all trusted each other. Truth be told, Before Gabriella was anorexic, before Brenda wasn't a representation of all of Gabriella's insecurity's, Before Carter ever liked Brenda and even before Troy became the king of East-West High, they all used to be really close friends.

Gabriella knows that's the reason why Troy wants her right now. All four of them never spoke about there friendship again, it was like a secret past which they never wanted to remember. Gabriella missed the times where they were all close friends and they would hang-out all the time. She knew, ever since freshman year, Troy had a thing for her.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the first day back from the Christmas break at East-West high. She had Black hair which was up to her shoulder. She wore a pair of Red knee-length socks under the skirt of her uniform. Class had just ended and she was walking to her dorm room. While she was checking her cell phone for messages she saw the East High boys come out of their building. She saw a boy with Black hair and flawless skin. He had brown eyes and looked really strong. _

_She walked over to the East High building to see if Brenda was there. Sure, Brenda attended west high, but there would be times where she would get in the East high building because of her community service. Right when she was just about to up the stairs and enter the school she saw a boy with Dark-Blue eyes and sandy brown hair. He looked sad, like he was disappointed or something._

_She walked up to him. "Hey, is there a reason you look like you just lost the lottery or something?" Gabriella asked him as she sat next to him. He glanced at her before looking back down the ground. Gabriella was a bit stunned and had a small pout on her face. _

_"Ok... This is usually the time where you say something? It's kind of how a conversation works." Gabriella says in a second attempt. Troy looked at her again before finally speaking. "My Mom said she was coming to town, I was looking forward to it for months then she cancels because Victoria Beckham needed a shopping partner." Troy scoffed bitterly._

_"Yeah, my mom can be a bit of a handful too. But if it makes any difference I'm sure she'll make it up to you." Gabriella suggested sweetly. He finally looks up from the ground and faces Gabriella._

_"Maybe? Please she only visits 3 times a year, the last time I saw her she came into town because she wanted to buy more paintings in her house in Monaco." Troy said bitterly once again. He opened his bag and called his driver. He requested for him to pick him up. _

_"So you're going home already? Well, I'm sure your Dad will cheer you up." _

_"I don't even want to start with my dad." Troy said as he walked down the stairs._

_"Why are you going home anyway? Don't you live here on campus?" Gabriella curiously asked. She didn't even know much about this guy and she was talking to him like she knew him for years._

_"I do, but I also have a home on the Upper East Side. I'm just gonna go to my home to try to get some rest." Troy said before he looked at the girl he was talking to. Why was he being so honest with her anyway? She was just some random girl. But she did look beautiful. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. _

_"Oh, that's great then... Hey, I know your driver's coming soon but why don't we get an ice cream, there's a vendor right there." She pointed to the Ice Cream booth which was just a 2-minute walk from them._

_Troy looked over there before looking back at her. "Will you keep bugging me if I don't?" Troy asked. _

_"Yes, but I'd bug you either way. Besides, if we get ice cream I'll shut my mouth for 3 minutes." Gabriella pointed out. Before she knew it Troy already started walking to the booth._

_Troy looked at all the flavors before choosing Chocolate ice cream. Gabriella soon followed. "So what do you want? It's my treat." Troy said as he got his cup from the guy._

_Gabriella looked at all the flavors. "I think I'll have...Cookies and Cream." Gabriella said and the guy gave her a cup. Troy paid him and he Gabriella started walking again._

_"So... Why did you want to get ice cream anyway?" Troy asked her. He took a tablespoon of ice cream and ate it while waiting for Gabriella's reply._

_"When I was a little girl my Dad would always give me ice cream every time I was sad...Or have achieved something." Gabriella said plainly before eating another spoon-full of ice cream._

_Troy grinned at her and she looked at him weirdly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Gabriella asked him. "Well, you're obviously not sad seeing as how you're skipping around campus wearing those silly Red tights of yours. Which only means you're happy that you found someone as hot as me?" Troy said jokingly._

_Gabriella scoffed kindly. "First of all, my Red tights are my signature. And second, I'm happy because I've made a new friend." Gabriella said. Troy grinned once again._

_"Well, truth is told I also really love Ice Cream...Oh, and I also think that you're really hot." Troy said slyly. Gabriella gave him a fake-glare for a while trying to act all upset. But she wasn't. She eased in a bit and they sat on the bench. Gabriella was already half-way done with her ice cream. Troy has thrown his away since he was done. He sat next to her._

_"Let's play a game... 20 questions?" Troy suggested before gesturing Gabriella to put her head on his shoulder. "Okay, I'll ask you first.. Why did you pick chocolate ice cream?" Gabriella asked as she ate another spoonful of ice cream. Troy looked at her weirdly before he puts his arm around her._

_"Because it's sweet." Troy asked in a matter-of-fact way. "No, every single thing has a reason... There's a reason why I chose this ice cream, because I think it reminds me off winter and Oreos. And eating Oreos in winter can feel really good." Gabriella said._

_"You are really, really Bizarre." Troy said. "Oh, C'mon, I'm trying to cheer you up. The least you could do is cooperate." Gabriella said._

_"I know, Kiss me... If you really want to cheer me up." Troy said slyly. _

_"You don't honestly think I'll kiss a total stranger do you?" Gabriella said before she looked back at Troy. He stared at her eyes. This was actually there first kiss. It may have seemed foolish, but even if they didn't know each other very well, they knew they wanted there first kiss. Gabriella kissed him passionately. And he responded. When she pulled away Troy felt something in his stomach, fluttering._

_"Hey what are you..." Troy was about to ask her our until Carter called Gabriella._

_"Umm... The kiss was...Umm... Sweet... I'll see you around." Gabriella stood-up and was about to leave._

_"Could you at least give me your name?" Troy asked._

_"Gabriella...Montez.. What about yours?"_

_"Troy Bolton."_

_"No it's not, I've heard rumors about Troy Bolton and he was a pompous conceited womanizer. I may not know you enough but I do know you're different...Tropes. That's what you're more like." Gabriella said and Troy scoffed. "Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah..." Gabriella stood-up "Because you're only Tropes when you're with me." Gabriella said as she walked away._

_Troy felt the butterflies, which of course faded away when he because a True womanizer. But he would never forget his first kiss._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Troy sees Gabriella space-out. "Hey! Hey! Hello?! Gabriella?!" Troy said and Gabriella slowly looked at him again.

"Oh, sorry, just remembered something." Gabriella said as she walked away from him and looked at his kitchen.

"Okay, you're acting really Bizarre... If you're still wondering why I chose you, it's because we had something. You of all people should remember" Troy said.

"You know what!" Gabriella started to get impatient. She hasn't thought about that one afternoon in years and now here she is about to be his girlfriend, by force! This truly isn't how she imagined her first real relationship to be like. "As long as you promise me that my mother's Bendel's deal will not be sabotaged!" Gabriella said seriously.

"So is that a yes?" Troy asked as he grinned. Gabriella rolls her eyes "Yes…" Gabriella said. Troy smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella whispered quietly. She stared at his eyes.

"This…" Troy kissed her passionately on the lips. The kiss was rough and lustful. He had lusted for her for so long, now he could finally express all of his rage. He slowly walked her over to the wall as he continued to kiss her. He slid his one hand from her face to her waist. He felt Gabriella's nerves immediately. Gabriella slowly slid her hand down to her waits and pulled Troy's away.

Troy's kiss was different from the one they had when they were freshman. When they were freshman they were naive, Calm, willing to learn and trusting. Now they were different. They were stronger, meaner and gave into temptation. There's no denying the fact that when people change, the effect goes along with it.

When Troy and Gabriella kissed before there kiss was filled with sweetness and humbleness. They only knew each other as two normal High School teens who go to school and deal with relationship dilemmas.

This kiss, on the other hand, was hungry and lustful. There was no love involved. It was pure Lust. The reason why it was like that is because now they are two broken people living the real life. Filled with drama, pain and temptation.

Troy soon pulled away for air. He stared at Gabriella who was breathing heavily. Troy was going to lean in once again. Gabriella shivers at his warm breath on her neck. Her eyes didn't leave his sight. He continued to stare at him. Troy looked into her eyes. He slowly brought his hand up to her face and slowly caresses her. Gabriella shivers before Troy leans in for another kiss. He grabs her hair from her nape and pulls her closer to him.

Gabriella continues to kiss him until she figured out that Troy was about to hold her waist again. She held his hand and pulled it away from her stomach. Gabriella closes her eyes and kisses Troy before he pulls away.

Troy looked at her with questioning eyes. He wondered why she wasn't letting him hold her waist. Sure enough this wasn't going to be her first time to make-out with someone. Troy mouthed to Gabriella "Why?" he asked her but she pulled away from his arm and walked over to her jacket.

She looked at him deeply before turning her attention back to her bag. He looked at her curiously but he decides to brush it off. It was probably just self- consciousness.

"Umm… I know, want to go out to lunch?" Troy asked casually hoping she would. She smiled at Troy before sighing. "Do I have a choice?" Gabriella asked him as she put on her coat.

"Depends… What answer would it take for you and me to go out for Japanese food?" Troy asked her again. Why was he even being so nice anyway? Sure, she's his girlfriend, but it doesn't mean that he has to be that nice. She grins and answers "I do love sashimi…Okay." Gabriella said.

"Cool… Hold on, I'll get the limo…" Troy said as he brought out his cell phone. She walks up to him and takes his phone. "Why don't we walk?" Gabriella asked him and he looks at her, stunned.

"I always took you for a 'Chanel, Prada, and Gucci' sort of person." Troy said smugly.

Gabriella smiled. "Well, I'm dating you…I think that has gotten rid of all my graces and class." She joked and he laughed. "Oh, so we're acknowledging our relationship now, Huh?" Troy said smugly.

"Please Tropes…I mean Troy… Sorry, I was once friends with this guy and I usually called him Tropes… But then he left." Gabriella said sadly.

"I never left…I'm right here you know." Troy said sadly. He couldn't believe she brought this up. They all agreed that the friendship that they have formed before was never to be spoken off again. In junior year, Gabriella and Carter were always closer. And he was close with Brenda, though h had never felt any attraction towards her.

Gabriella looks down at the ground. "Who said I was talking about you? Tropes was my friend, You were only Tropes when you were around me… But ever since we decided to move on separate ways… You know. You wanting to be the king of East-West High and UES, Brenda wanting to be the Queen Bee, Carter wanting to have a different group of friends and Me who was dealing with…things." Gabriella said.

Troy tried to avoid her gaze but immediately met them again. "I'm sorry if things can't stay the same, Alright?" Troy said gently. "A lot of us has changed since then…" Troy said as he thought about his way of drinking more than what he needs.

"Well… C'mon then, I'm very much in the mood for a California Maki and some Miso soup." Gabriella said trying to change the subject. The hands him his coat and they walk to the nearest Japanese place.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

Troy and Gabriella were eating at a Japanese restaurant...

Troy and Gabriella food has just arrived. Troy takes his Chopsticks and starts eating. Gabriella eats one California Maki and a small bowl of Miso soup. Troy looks at her wierdly.

"You should eat more don't you think?" Troy said as he continued to stare at Gabriella. Gabriella looks at him as if she was caught stealing or something. She looks back down on the food before sighing. Truthfully, she was still hungry she didn't have any breakfast, but this is the price if she wants to get thinner. "Hmm...I had a really big breakfast. You go ahead, i'm just going to the bathroom." Gabriella says plainly and then she stands-up and walks over to the ladies room.

Troy finishes his meal and Gabriella walks back up to him. "Hey, Troy...You done?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, i'm done... Are you sure you're not hungry?" Troy asked her.

"Duh! I already had a lot of breakfast...Let's go." Gabriella said...

**OMG! East-west Highers! I have some news which will truly shake-up East-west High for good. It looks like Our King T has finally chosen a Queen. And it non other than the Queen Bees beatfriend, G.**

**I thought G had a thing for C? Well, not that we've got a new Queen here on East-West high, Now all you wannabees have a bigger reason for kissing-up to the Beta Queen Bee of East-West High.**

**Could G take B's spot in the social calendar? Or will she still end up second? **

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl**


	6. They're different

**Once again, East-West Highers are all getting ready to move to different parts of Campus seeing as how our two schools have finally merged together.**

**But while that union is not being celebrated another one is as King T and our new Queen G take there throwns today. Or is G's Best Friend for Never B really willing to give the thrown up?**

**There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good scandal, and this could be classic.**

Troy's POV

I read Gossip girl's latest entry _doesn't this girl have a life? _I thought as I put my cell phone away and continue to unpack. I really don't have much of a home. I have a huge Suite in the Palace, A Townhouse in 70th avenue and a place at my school. But even with many privileges and homes, I really don't have a real one; I'm always stuck in different places on the Upper East Side. I've always really wanted to live in Aspen. Maybe it didn't have Glamorous parties or a bunch of Hi-society socialites running around, but that's what's good about it. It was always like an escape. I stop myself from continuing to think about my home seeing as how I'm unpacking more of my clothes right now.

Chad enters my room with a stunned and skeptical face. He knew I always had a thing for Gabriella, but his face showed how unexpected this was. He walks up to me and I look at him as if I didn't really know what he was going to say. I knew he wanted to discuss Gossip Girl's latest post, and I'm sure he has heard of it yesterday, he probably just needed to get enough nerve.

"Troy, you're going out with Gabriella?" He said in a shocked tone. It was always like Chad to not really understand how fast the Upper East Side actually is.

"Yeah, why are you so skeptical anyway? You always wanted me to settle on someone and now I have." I ask him as I put some of my clothes in one of the closets.

"Yes, and I'm glad for you... But why didn't you tell me?" He accused me. Chad sits on the small red couch that's on the right-side of the room. I walk over to one of my Boxes where I bring out some of my other clothes. "Because..." I started boredly as I brought out my Rolex watch. "I just didn't... What's the big deal anyway? What's next? Are we going to fight about who copied there outfit or something?" I said sarcastically. I look over to him as he avoided my gaze as he sighed. I didn't really care what he thought about it anyway.

"Look, I'm sorry for blowing up in your face or something... But why Gabriella? I thought you were more of a Brenda type." Chad stated before helping me unpack some of my things. I looked at him with a confused glance. "Why is it that everyone thinks Brenda is so cool anyway? Sure she's pretty, but she's nothing special." I stated truthfully, actually, she looked like some Asian with Blonde hair, and that isn't exactly a very nice look. She's not as classy as Gabriella, and yet everyone fails to see that.

"She's like on of these sweet wild princesses. She's free-spirited and stuff. Also, she's not as uptight as Gabriella." Chad protested while he takes out one of the Basketballs that were in one of my boxes. I walk over to him. "First of all, Gabriella's not uptight, she's poised and refined. Unlike Brenda who sometimes acts like a Monkey..." I state and I soon take the basketball from Chad. "And second, why don't we get all the boys in our grade from all four districts to play a basketball game with us." I tell him and he immediately grew an Evil Grin.

"Sure, I'll go tell the south and North boys...Plus, I'll get some cheerleaders, that way we can make it even more fun." Chad says as he walks away. I smile before Changing into Knee-Length shorts and a Gray Shirt. I put on some Nike shoes and walk over to the boys in my grade who were all at the lounge.

"Guys, Chad and I are going to play a basketball game, North and West against South and East. Any of you interested?" I ask them and they all get up and tell me they're all in. As usual. I instruct them to go to the Gym and meet me there. I head over to the West Hall.

I see Gabriella sitting in the couch lounge. She was listening to her Ipod while texting. She was wearing a Black pencil skirt and a white-glossy button-up shirt with pearls. She was wearing a Diamond-studded headband and she was wearing Ruby Red lipstick. I walk up to her but she doesn't seem to notice. I unplug her earphones and look at her Ipod video. She was listening to "Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne" she looks at me, Confused. She puts her cell phone in her small pouch and also her Ipod.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asks me pointing at my clothes. I smile at her as I look down on my clothes. "We're having a basketball game today and it's North-West over South-East." I tell her before I walk into the West Boy's halls.

"Alright, we're going to have a basketball game with the South-East districts. Any of you interested?" I yell as many boys came out. They all agreed and went back to there dorm rooms and start to change. I walk back to Gabriella who was starting to head over to her Dorm room which was still filled with Luggage and a few boxes.

"So..." She started as she to say as she sat down on her King-Sized bed. The seniors usually got the biggest rooms, especially when you're a district leader. "Did you read Gossip Girl's latest post?" She asked me while she crosses her legs. "Yeah..." I nodd and she nodded back. I look around her room and I see a small box. It was the color Black.

It was filled with old pictures of us when we were in junior year. There was a picture of the two of us. We had just finished watching another movie of Breakfast at Tiffany's when the photo was taken. Brenda and Carter met us back at the theater since Brenda would've rather watched saw. And Carter, who was Gabriella's best friend, still gave Brenda all of the attention that he should've given Gabriella.

I felt sorry for her because I knew how much she wanted to see Breakfast at Tiffany's back then so I accompanied her.

I put the picture back in the box and look around to see a Silver bracelet with Emerald studs. It was something I gave her in our sophomore year. I never thought she would have actually kept. While I continue to look at the bracelet I feel Gabriella presence behind me. "I just thought that I should've kept it." She said to him in a Hushed tone. I smile a little before standing up and facing her. She looks at me with those Dark-Brown eyes of hers. I put the bracelet on her wrist.

"I haven't worn this since 2 years ago." She told me while I just smirk. I soon remembered the game we were about to play. I smile at her genuinely. She simply stares at me before I lightly peck her on her lips. As I started to pull away she lightly held my cheek and said "Wait..." I look at her and before I knew it she kissed me. But it was very much like the kiss they had shared when we were in freshman year. She kissed me for a minute before she pulled away. I look at her but she just turns away.

"I just wanted to know if it could possibly be like the one we had before." She said strongly but I could see how her eyes looked at me cruelly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her but she shakes her head. "No, I really just wanted to see." She said strongly once again. "You should go to your game already..." She said politely and I just nodded as I left her room. I walk back to the lounge to see the rest of the boys waiting. They all make there way to the Gym.

**Spotted: T and G sharing a light kiss. No roaming hands or passion. It reflected a bit of... Genuine care or whatever you call it... All I know is that there's something behind this relationship of theirs. What exactly? You'll find out soon. Till then it looks like we're going to have to sit back and relax.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	7. Gabriella deserves better

**Spotted: T and G having a heated conversation? Is our fairytale over already? We knew it couldn't last... nor could it?**

**XOXO **

**GOSSIP GIRL**

Gabriella's POV

I walk into the Plaza Hotel bar and sit down on one of the seats. I order a Martini and I check my cell phone. I read my recent text messages. Two from Brenda and one from Carter. I scroll down to his name and read his message.

_G, can't come, Brenda surprised me and said she needed someone to go with her while she goes shop at Bendel's._

_-C_

I read the message for the second time before sighing heavily. My Martini has arrived and I take a sip before I text back _can't she just ask some pathetic freshmen to help her. I'm already waiting and we haven't spent any time together at all. _I tell hi and I send the message. A minute later he replies;

_I know, but she offered and you know how much I like her. Talk 2 U later._

_-C_

I roll my eyes and look back at my cell phone. I tell him that it's ok and I put it away angrily. How could he have blown me off like that? It's our tradition to have drinks at the Plaza Hotel at 3:00 every Thursday as usual. And once again, my so-called best friend decides to waltz in and ruin that. I groan before drowning my whole Martini. I ask the Bartender to give me another one. As usual, the Plaza Hotel was known for their great service. Thirty seconds later my Drink was there. I drink it in one sip before gesturing for another one. Just as my Third one came I see Troy walk in the bar. He immediately catches my eye and smirks.

The ego is shining from his smirk. He sits next to me. "Drinking? I never thought you were the type to drink." Troy said amused. It was times like this where I would just want to slap him in the face for being such an ass. Although, now was not the time. My mother and I had a fight right after I got out from school. She, Once again, told me what a disappointment I am, I never really let it get to me. But it did, and no matter how much I would want to wish it weren't true, it was. I was a disappointment. I'm some anorexic, who, not only doesn't eat much, but also sticks her finger down her throat and attends Gym more than she attends school. I shake my head of the thoughts and drink my Martini.

"Well... I didn't think you were the type to care." I reply coolly before gesturing the Bartender for another Glass. The Bartender looks at me weirdly; he probably thinks I'm some kind of teen who also does Cocaine and Negatine. Prejudice is one thing, Alcoholism and addiction is another. I look over at Troy who ordered a scotch. He looks back at me in disbelief. He wore a Light-Blue button-up shirt and a white one-button Blazer with white slacks.

"You're right, but I'd rather save our witty Banter for later. Right now, I'm really just curious as to why you've downed 3 drinks in less than 10 minutes." He says curiously as his drink arrives. He takes his Drink and takes a sip while I clear my throat.

"I think we've already made it clear that there are a lot of things you don't know about me." I tell him slyly. I drink my Martini slower now.

"Please, I know you well enough... Now what's really wrong?" he asks me. I feel the worry in his voice. It's been a long time since I've heard that sort of tone coming from him. I shake my head before responding. "You don't know me at all." I tell him strongly. He chuckles a litter before composing himself once again. "Well...I'm trying to. Unless you'd rather just fast-forward to the part where we make-out." He says slyly as he stands-up after finishing his drink.

"Other than that, why don't we get something to eat..." he tells me suggestively. I finish my Martini. I've started to feel a bit tipsy. I'm not saying I'm drunk, just tipsy. I stand-up and I unwillingly hold on to his shoulder for support. He helps bring me back up but I just shrug him away.

"3 drinks and you're already drunk?" Troy said as he held me in his arms as I was about to fall again. "No, Just tipsy… Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to my dorm." I say strongly as I walk out of the Plaza Hotel and call a cab. I entered the Cab and told him to go to 718 east Ave. (I made it up!)

I look out at New York and see the hassle of the city. It was New York; I looked out to see a couple come out from the Theater. They were obviously from Brooklyn, since the man wore a Jacket with the words 'Brooklyn Boy' at the back. I scoff and sit quietly. I mostly just thought about Carter. I knew he likes Brenda but that doesn't mean that I don't stand a chance. One day, maybe he'll see just how much he meant to me. I sigh and I look back up front to see I was already at my school. I pay him before leaving the cab.

I stand up and walk to my District dorm place. I see the freshmen watching Saturday night live on the Big screen T.V. The other sophomore's were at the other side of the Lounge where most of the boys were daring each other do silly things. I walk to my dorm.

"Hey, I have a dare for you." Said a random to guy to Blake, the Beta man of West High. "I dare you to get Gabriella to sleep with you." He said mischievously. Blake smirks and soon follows Gabriella to her room.

I was in my room and I was wearing a Black, Silk, Sleep dress. I was just about to walk in the bathroom when I here a knock on my door. I walk over to the door and open it to reveal Blake. Blake was someone I didn't really care about. We would mostly just interact when the situation demanded it. I look at him weirdly. "What do you want?" I ask him not willing to fully-open the door. I was very self-conscious about my body. He shakes his head a bit. "I wanted to talk to you." He says seductively. I roll my eyes at him.

"Well, now we're talking, and now that we have, you are now free to head over to the Boy's Dorm where you belong." I tell him meanly and sarcastically. "Unless…of course, you actually belong here in the Girl's dorm… I always thought there was something…Gay about you." I tell him as I smirk. Great! Troy is rubbing off on me.

"Do you want me to prove to you how wrong you are about me being Gay?" He said seductively before pushing the door wide-open. He suddenly grabs hold of my waist and slammed the door shut. He threw me down the bed and started kissing me roughly. I continue to yell and push him off.

"Don't think anyone will help…That is the disadvantage of living far from most of your dorm mates!" He expresses as he starts to kiss my neck. He travels back up to my lips but I bite him as I try to push him off. He groaned but pinned my legs and arms down.

"Let goooo!!" I yell as I try to break-free of his grasp. ''HELP!" I yell but no one hears me. I repeat my cry for help. And just when I thought I was about to loose it. His body was off me all of a sudden. Someone pulled him off.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Troy said angrily as he punched Blake on the face. Blake's nose soon began to bleed. "I'M SURE YOU KNOW THAT SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! SO IF I WERE YOU I'D STAY AWAY BEFORE I KILL THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Troy said even angrier before he punched him again and again.

I tremble in fear as I bring my strap back up to my shoulder. I stand-up and pull Troy away from Blake. Troy soon threatens Blake that he will hear from his lawyer's soon enough. Blake runs off and leaves the room. Troy looks back at me. He stares at me for a second and soon hugs me tightly. I wasn't going to cry, that's for sure. It took more than that to make me cry.

TROY'S POV

I hold her tightly in fear. It was quite scary to think that if he didn't check up on her she might have been harassed. He feels the weight of her emotions. He soon comforts her and tells her it will be okay. I rub her back. But I wasn't expecting tears, she doesn't cry. It reminded me of myself.

She pulls away with heavy eyes and looks at me deeply. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes. I caress her cheek. "Are you ok?" I ask her in a whisper. That guy would surely get it from me. I think before I see Gabriella look down. I continue to keep my gaze on her.

"I'll be ok." She tells me strongly. I should've expected that she would still be strong even when she was about to be taken advantage of. I sigh before I pull her back in for a hug. She soon hugs me back. A minute later she pulls away and looks at me.

"Thanks." She tells me simply and I just nod. I was starting to get worried, and I didn't even know why. "Why don't you stay at my suite at the Palace hotel?" I offer kindly. Why the heck is she making me so nice? I knew, before, I was nice to her. But… When I saw her about to get harassed by that ass all I could do is want to hug her. I've always been possessive of Gabriella. Even before.

She shakes her head and looks down on the ground. I use my right hand to pull her chin up. She looks at me. She was composed once again. "No, it's alright…Really." She tells me reassuringly.

"No, I insist. Those Jerks better stay away from you." I start of. I was already talking like a 'Perfect Boyfriend' yeah right.

"Please, I need the company… And you do too." I tell her and she smiles at me and nods. I help her get some of her things and we head back to my suite in the Palace Hotel.

"So? This is the place where you entertain all the hookers?" She tells me jokingly as she grins and walks into my apartment.

I smirk before I follow her into the Masters Bedroom. "Oh, You mean you?" I said sarcastically. Instead of her throwing me back a sarcastic comment she just smiled at me. She takes her black boots off to reveal her toned legs. But I knew this was certainly not the time to be a pervert. I take my jacket off and sit next to her.

"Hey, are you going to be ok?" I ask her again. I can't help but ask. I didn't want her to suffer and frankly that was about to happen. "I'm going to be alright, I just really hate Blake, he was such an ass." She tells me angrily. She soon softens up and places her head on my shoulder.

"I wanted to thank you by the way… For everything." She said nicely. This was the rare occasions where the bitterness in her voice would be replaced by honesty. I liked to see her smile, and I've liked her for quite sometime. But I know she doesn't want me, She likes Carter. But that will change, Cause Carter wasn't the one who yanked that guy off of her.

Gabriella deserves better.


	8. I didn't mean it like that

Gabriella fell asleep on Troy's bed as they watched 13 going on 30. Troy joked around about how he wanted to re-create the strip dance in the movie and Gabriella quickly protested. Gabriella soon started to wake-up. She felt the Sun's rays over her face and she finally decided to stand-up. She looked over to the other side f the bed to see that Troy was no longer there. She untangled herself from the sheets and stood-up. Her black night gown was covered by a white, Knee-length, Robe. Gabriella opened the door and heard the water from the shower. She walked over to her Bag and checked her cell phone for messages. There were no messages. Gabriella put the cell phone away not bothering to think about how her Mom didn't even call or worry where she was. Troy came out of the bathroom in Armani slacks and a Black shirt.

"Nice to see you're awake." Troy said as he smirked at her. "If you don't mind, I already ordered breakfast and since I didn't know what you wanted I just got them to bring some of the usuals." Troy said politely. Gabriella gave him a quick nod and brought out some clothes from her Bag.

"You can use the shower if you want, there's an extra towel in there." Troy pointed out while he walked over to the living room. Gabriella entered the shower with her clothes in hand and took a shower. She finished after 10 minutes and put on Tights-looking leather jeans and a Violet Cavali shirt with a pair of heels. She opened the bathroom door and saw Troy tipping the Waiter.

"That is a lot of food." Gabriella said as she scanned the cart which had eggs, bacon, yogurt, bread, and all sorts of food.

"Not really, besides, it's for two remember?" Troy pointed out and walked over to Gabriella. "You know what else two people could do?" Troy asked suggestively and seductively. Gabriella sent him a sarcastic smirk.

"I'd prefer if people didn't." Gabriella replied as she walked over to the cart and took one teaspoon of yogurt. "Aren't you going to eat more?" Troy asked her curiously. He's noticed she doesn't eat much and it worry's him a lot. What if she was anorexic or Bulimic?

"Nope, I don't really want to eat." Gabriella lied. She was starving, she hasn't eaten anything much. Though there would be occasions where she would have Bread. Mostly 3 times a week. But that was it; she would never allow herself to eat a lot.

"I've just noticed...Why is it that you hardly ever eat?" Troy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm on a diet...I'm trying to loose 10 pounds and Maybe with luck, 15." Gabriella stated but with a certain sadness in her voice. She wouldn't understand why she kept doing this to herself. But she knew that to be loved by everyone, you need to give them what they ask of you. And she wanted Carter and everyone at East-West High to love her. That's all she really wanted; Love.

"Brie, I know you won't listen but... I like you for exactly who you are." Troy said seriously. He continued to stare at her as her head lit up. She walked over to him and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you." Gabriella said weakly.

"It's nothing... But I need you to tell me... Are you anorexic?" Troy asked her as he held her in his arms. She shook her head. "No, I'm not. Skipping breakfast is how my diet works." She said trying to convince him.

"You shouldn't even be on that diet of yours. I mean, why would I want you if you were ugly?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, why would you?" Gabriella said as she thought about it. She was Ugly, she knew it and she knew everyone thought of her in that way.

"I didn't mean it like that." Troy quickly said.

"I know you don't… You never even mean it anyway."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Troy asked

"Nothing, I should go home." Gabriella takes her things and leaves the Condominium.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PEEPS, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE TROUBLE IN PARADISE IS JUST A MYTH. T RESCUING G FROM A PERV? HEROIC MUCH? PLUS, THE 2 OF THEM WERE SPOTTED HEADING OVER TO HIS APARTMENT. IN THE IMMORTAL WORDS OF CHUCK BASS; IT REALLY IS TIME FOR THEM TO SEAL THE DEAL.**

**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME**

**XOXO**

**GOSSIP GIRL**


	9. A Saturday morning Brunch

Gabriella sat at home lounging around in the living room. She looked outside the window to see the beautiful New York. And more importantly, Manhattan. She watched as several people walk around the Upper East Side. There were 2 teenage girls, one was a Skinny Blonde. She was wearing Dolce and Gabbana jeans along with a beige Shirt with sequins from Chanel. The other girl wasn't as pretty as the Blonde. She was a bit wider and her face didn't have the twinkle in her eyes that the Blonde had. She was wearing a Red prada dress along with a Golden hair band. Those girls are probably 13 seeing as how they didn't look very mature. She smiled a little as she remembered her and Brenda when they were thirteen. Brenda would look like a girl from California wearing nothing but Blue-Jeans and a sequined shirt. She would have her beautiful Golden hair totally messed up. And yet she still looked wonderful.

Then there was her, who would come out of the house looking like she just got out of the house of Chanel. As usual, she was sophisticated and had a certain class which most girls don't have. You'd think that boys would want the classy clean girl, but she was wrong. They wanted the Cool fun girl. The one that wanted to be free and happy. Something she lacked. Gabriella shook her head a little while a small smile grew in her face. She has once again felt insecure about herself. It's already 9:00 which means it's time to get ready for Brunch. Brenda's father, who owns most of the Real estate in America and also some in Canada. They would normally have this brunch to show to every rich family on the Upper East Side what expensive houses they would be able to buy.

And Gabriella Montez was on that list. Along with 10-15 other girls from West high. She was sure Troy was going to be there, After all, His father did own a lot of Company's and hotels. Gabriella saw her mother emerging from her staircase in a White, Long-Sleeved dress. She also wore a long Black skirt which made her look like the Fashion designer/Hostess she is. All her clothes were obviously from her own line. As usual.

"What are you doing lounging around?" Her mother asked as she put her hands on her hips. "The Brunch will be starting soon and I expect you to be there." Her mother continued to ramble on as Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood-up.

"Good morning to you too Mom... I'll be there, now excuse me while I pick out something to wear." Gabriella said with a hint of rudeness. She looked at her mother who was scanning her body.

"Cut down on the Carbs Gabriella, if you continue to do that you'll be fatter than Queen Latifah." her mother scowled as she walked over to Gabriella and held her waist.

"Mom, Weight isn't everything. Some people are actually happy with how they look." Gabriella said trying to keep her temper down.

"And if you are like some of those people then you better hope you marry someone who's blind." Eleanor said annoyingly. This is where Gabriella gets Scheming, Lieing and Insecurities from.

"Like Dad?" Gabriella responded flatly. Her father left them a long time ago, and her mother was far from over it.

"Go get dressed. I picked out the Blue Bergdorf's dress. Wear it with pearls." Eleanor quickly said. (BTW, the dress is like the one Blair Gave Jenny in Gossip girl, In case you watch the show.)

Gabriella didn't need to hear anything from her mom anymore. She calmly walked upstairs to her room and put on her Blue, Bergdorf dress. Though it complimented her shoulders and made her look thin, it didn't scream 'Gabriella Montez' it was more of a 'My mother wanted to advertise this dress' sort of look. She slipped it off and threw it over to her Egyptian cotton sheets.

She opened her closet and finally chose a Black dress which looked exactly like the one Audrey Hepburn wore at Breakfast at Tiffany's except that the dress was above the knee. The black dress looked marvelous on her, she got the dress for her birthday, since Brenda knew how much she loves Audrey Hepburn, she got the dress from Yves Saint-Laurent but got one of Yves Saint-Laurent's personal designer's to make it look like the one in breakfast at Tiffany's. She picked up her favorite set of Pearls and put them around her neck and on her ears. She slipped on a pair of Black pumps from Bendel's and walked downstairs.

Her mother was talking to one of her Business associate's about the shipment on her clothes. Her mother Hung-up the phone and stared at Gabriella.

"Didn't I tell you to wear the Blue Dress?" Eleanor said trying to seem casual.

"You did, but I like this Dress better than that one."

"Well, it is from Yves Saint-Laurent, though I would've preferred you wore one of my designs."

"I'm not one of your Advertisements." Gabriella scowled at her mother who was taken back.

"But I do own you... Very Well, let's head off, The Limo is waiting." Eleanor said as she went out of the Penthouse. Gabriella took her White, Leather, Clutch bag which had her Cell phone, Lip stick, and other things like medicines. She followed her mother who was already seated in the Limo. She felt her mother's gaze upon her and quickly faced her.

"Gabriella, I heard you in your bathroom the other night...After dinner…Is there something I'd want to know?" Eleanor said with a bit sympathy and worry.

I look down on my dress and slowly look back at her. "You've always encouraged weight loss." Gabriella said flatly turning her attention over to the window. Was her mother actually thinking about something more than her weight or if she gets into an Ivy League school?

"Not in that certain way, all I wanted was for you to loose a couple of pounds. So, one day, you can evidently look--" Her mother said with a bit of hysterics.

"Evidently look like what? Brenda?! Well though luck, you don't have Brenda, you have me! Though I know that's a huge disappointment for you you're going to have to live with it!" Gabriella said with composure still not willing to look at her mother.

"Why would you think that I like Brenda more than you? You are my Daughter." Eleanor said trying to convince her. She held her hand as she gestured her to look at her.

"Really? It doesn't feel that way." Gabriella said in a scoff. She faced her mother with her typical 'Bitch' look. But she knew that even if her mother was heartless, she knew Gabriella more than most people would. Because behind that Glare and scoff, it was obvious she was hurting. Cornelia didn't know how to respond. She waited 2 minutes before finally speaking up.

"Tomorrow, I'll set-up a meeting with one of my Therapist's, I'm sure he could help. Along with that I'll also call my doctor so he can give you a check-up." Eleanor said trying to remain composed. "Gabriella, though there are times where I may act like I don't care, you should know by now, with everything I own and have, all I really have... Is you." Her mother said. Though she tried to remain poised and strong, a tear finally fell from her eye.

"When I was young, my mother, Fiona, Never cared about me. She would let me do drugs and still not care. She was too busy... Screwing her many suitors and divorcing them to get there money... I promised myself, I would make my daughter strong and perfect. She would be the best and she would do it without anyone else's help... All I wanted is for you to be happy. That was all I ever wanted, Gabriella." Eleanor said as she started to cry. She cried deeply. But Gabriella didn't look at her. She couldn't, not right now. Maybe later, maybe in a second, but in that particular moment, she couldn't.

Gabriella tried to absorb everything her mother has said. Maybe she didn't mean it; maybe she just wanted what was best. Gabriella always prepared for this day, the day her mother would finally let her be herself. The day her mother would tell her why she's doing all of this. But now that the day has approached, she found herself speechless.

Gabriella's Mom looked at her for another second before turning away and wiping her tears. Her mother didn't expect a reply, or an Apology, this was how all Montez women were. Emotions are always in control. And she could see that Gabriella believed in control more than anything else. Five minutes later the Limo finally stopped and her mother walked out of the Limo. Gabriella soon followed her. The brunch was beautiful as usual, there were loads of food and everyone who meant anything was there. She saw Brenda who was sitting with two other girls. Her dress was golden which looked spectacular with her Blonde hair.

She saw Brenda who was running up to her. "Gabriella, I so haven't talked to you in a long time. You so need to fill me in on you and Troy!" Brenda squealed in joy. Gabriella gave her a small smile and a nod. She walked over to one of the tables. Carter, Brenda, Gabriella, Troy, Nelly, Penelope, Blake, And Chad were all seated there.

Brenda sat down and gestured her to sit next to her. Everyone stared at her wondering why she was hesitating.

"No thanks." Gabriella said in a smug tone. She walked over to Penelope and Nelly who were talking to each other.

"Hello Girls, How's the Brunch so far?" Gabriella asked in her superior tone.

"Gabriella, Honey, You've been totally out of the social circle even if you have been around it. What's been up with you lately? We were supposed to have our usual dinner at Butter, or Drinks at the Palace hotel. What's up? You're usually the one who starts all those things?" Penelope, Gabriella's second-in-command asked.

"Penelope, A piece of advice, when the Queen isn't in the circle, she's always around it. Do you think I didn't hear your comment about how you think my red tights are cliché?" Gabriella said confidently as she took a scotch from the waiter.

"Oh, sorry." Penelope said in a timid way. "So, I guess it's true that you and Troy are dating." Nelly said as she smirked at Gabriella who smirked back.

"Yup..." Right as Gabriella said that she felt a grip on her waist. She spun around to see it was Troy.

"I hope you girls are done harassing my Girlfriend, if you are, I need to talk to her in private." Troy said as he gave both of them that irresistible smile.

"No Problem... Have a nice quickie." Nelly and Penelope both winked at Gabriella who, in amusement, just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, they were suffocating me." Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes. She faced Troy who, Was once again, wearing An Armani Tux, unlike most this ones in white.

"A devil in white... I never thought I'd see the day?" Gabriella said as she narrowed her eyebrows.

"Right, And You're wearing the Dress that looked like the one from Breakfast at Tiffany's. You really are an Audrey Hepburn fan, aren't you?" Troy said slyly as he also took a scotch from one of the waiters.

"As a matter of fact, I am… Where's your Mom? I thought she loved Sunday Morning Brunches?" Gabriella asked curiously. She's heard of his mother, Vera, A Hostess and Congress woman.

"She's not hear actually, I'm sure you've heard that she won a Congressional seat…Once again so… She's moving to Washington." Troy said as if it was nothing. And for a while, Gabriella almost believed in it. But she knew that his mother hardly comes home. She comes home only once every 3 years. She knows that Troy missed her, But how could she ever doubt Troy Bolton?

Gabriella gave him a quick Nod, Signaling the fact that the conversation was getting too deep.

"May i just say that this Brunch Is as Boring as a 3-hour marathon of Martha." Troy said with his usual, I'm-Better-Than-you voice. But he was right, it was boring. With her Superficial friends commenting on everything on the Upper East Side, To the Adults who were discussing and boasting there children's plans after college and there business.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said as if it was nothing. She just continued to observe all the parent's as her gaze landed on Carter who was stairing helplessly at Brenda and Brenda who was the center of attention once again. Why did she always have to end up with nothing? Then Gabriella felt a sudden sting of Jealousy. She hated how Brenda's long, Blonde Hair would always look so bright and so welcoming. She would never accept the fact that she was better.

"How about we go to the bar downstairs?" Troy suggested while he fixed his white suite.

"We can't leave." Gabriella almost yelled. She was uptight and perfect, well, at least she tried to be, she couldn't let that go. She couldn't let the fact that he was so perfect and Brenda wasn't. And yet everyone loved her.

Troy noticed how Gabriella was looking at Carter and Brenda. Why did she have to love him so much? Gabriella never told anyone she loved him, but it was obvious as hell. Troy would also never get why people always thought Brenda wsa prettier and Funner. Sure, Gabriella was uptight. And Brenda was easygoing. Sure, Gabriella had classic beauty wile Brenda has a fresh and welcoming face. What was the big deal if Brenda's the cool, super girl and Gabriella wsa merely the best friend.

Troy would always look at Gabriella first. She will always be the star in his eyes. But he hardly knew that he felt that way about her. And he would never want to.

Gabriella expected Troy to insut her or tell her to chill like most people would. most people would tell her to stop being uptight. But this is Troy Bolton, he wasn't like most people. Instead he just noded and continued to drink. She looked at him questioning why he didn' tell her any of those things. Troy quickly got the message she was asking.

"I don't want you to chill...If you feel that way. Who am I to tell you what to feel?" Troy said casually. He didn't know how much that would mean to her.

"Thanks." Gabriella said with a nod as she brought her attention back to the rest of the people. "I could use some shots right now." Gabriella said with a small-smile in her face. Maybe she could rebel, maybe she could get rid of that Uptight, class-ass, princess everyone knows she is. Troy looked at her with curiousity. She's always been good at reading people. She faced him with a smirk. Troy took her class and his to the side of the table and they quickly left for the bar in the hotel.

**Spotted: T and G running from the Annual Constance Brunch which is usually held at the Palace Hotel. Wonder where are favorite couple went to? but of course the bar. It looks like these to plan to get drunk of there ass. **

**XOXO**

**  
Gossip girl**


	10. With wine comes truth

Troy and Gabriella sat in the Palace bar taking sips of there Martini's and Whiskey. Gabriella, of course, got a Martini while Troy got a scotch. Gabriella has already had 2 drink while Troy had 3. They both sat in silence, it wasn't ackward silence. It was merely silence. Gabriella was lost in her thoughts. She thought about Troy's mother. Vera had Black shiny hair and Dark Blue eyes. She was thing and beautiful, Vera and Gabriella shared the same kind of beauty. Classic and flawless. Gabriella looked at Troy who finished his third drink.

Gabriella arched her eyebrow as she stared at him. Troypursed his lips as he finally caught Gabriella staring.

"What's up with you? Are you finally imagining what will be happen later?" Troy asked with a smirk. Gabriella didn't bother to respond to his sarcastic remark.

"You never talk about your mother." Gabriella spat out. Troy immediately froze at the mention of his mother. He gulped loudly.

"Aother whiskey." Troy immediately told the Bartender who simply nodded. Troy immediately decided to not never honor Gabriella's statement and act as if she hadn't said anything. Gabriella's eyes were showing a bit of dissapointment. She has always been curious about what happened between Troy and his mother.

"I'm sure your dad misses her. Do they still talk?" Gabriella tried once again to understand Troy. He simply shook his head as his drink arrived. Gabriella was determined to try one more time.

"What about you? Do you miss her?" Gabriella asked with a hint of worry. Gabriella hoped that Troy would finally break down. But all he did was shrugg. Gabriella looked down on the floor before turning her attention back to her drink. After 10 minutes of silent drinking, Troy felt the need to break the silence.

"I miss her, A lot." Troy said casually.

Gabriella quickly looked at him once again. "Then...Why don't you tell her to come home." Gabriella asked him. She finished her drink and asked ofr another one.

"Yeah! That would be wonderful!" Troy said sarcastically as he raised his drink and brought it back down. Troy sighed as he finally faced Gabriella.

"My mother...Left when I was 10. She told me she would be back once she finished visiting her sister, it turns out she really went out to leave my father for the senator. Sure, the senator wasn't as rich but at least he made her happy. She would call once and a while, mostly to talk about the divorce with my father. She would sometimes visit New York, a lot of people have judged her because of her 'Irresponsible actions' so she decided to not go back to New York for as long as she can." Troy explained with a lot of bitterness in his voice. He looked at Gabriella who was speechless. He smirked at her.

"You don't have to pity me, it didn't hurt that much." Troy said wih a shrug.

"I don't pity you, I just don't get why you won't simply tell her how you feel."

"Have you seen me? I'm an ass G, I know that, You know that, i'm sure marsians know that."

"T, you do know that playing sarcastic isn't going to get rid of your problems" Gabriella reasoned out.

Troy smirked. "You're telling me?" Troy pointed out. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him.

"Guess what? I just slept with Penelope Uraneta." Troy said almost carelessly at the same times gloathingly.

Gabriella didn't cringe when she heard him say it, but she did flintch. She didn't have any right to be jealous,and she wasn't. Truly, she was confused on why he keeps sleeping around. And though bagging Penelope Uraneta is something priceless, nothing will ever be as priceless as taking Gabriella Montez's virginity. Gabriella shook her head, he was better than that. Somehow, she always knew he was. He is better than that. Troy looked at her waiting for a snarky remark. Something that he'll give a sarcastic remark. He imagined her ruby red lips to open up slowly before her doe-eyes would glare at him. He could almost see her scowl at him. But she didn't, and somehow it only meant something.

After taking a sip from her drink Troy simply turned back to his.

"You're better than that." Gabriella said seriously. Troy's lips formed into a slight curve. It wasn't out of disgust or amusement, it was just a reply to her.

"No, I'm not." Troy replied bitterly not bothreing to face her.

Gabriella groaned, the only thing she hated more than Troy Bolton is when Troy Bolton's beign an ass. Gabriella couldn't help but get irritated.

"What's the matter with you? You act like things are hopeless when they're obviously not!" Gabriella started to say in a forceful tone. She wasn't yelling, bit she wasn't silent either. "You know what's wrong with people like you? You are the perfect example for a messed up socialite. You're inconsidirate, spoiled, You think that life is about to be about partying and drinks, and people like you are...well...Stupid!" Gabriella said in a fuss. It wasn't the most sarcastic remark Troy has ever heard, but he knows that it somehow upsets her that he's such a basket case.

Troy couldn't help but feel up to the challenge. She was pretty much analysing him.

"Guess what Princess, you're not exactly Miss Universe! You're yelling at me telling me what my problem is when you fail to see yours. Whenever you feel rejected, like people don't care about you, you run,because even if you don't want to admit it; You're scared. You're scared that one day, things won't go your way. That all your nightmares will come true. That's the reason why you never want to let loose, because you don't want to have anything to regret. You want to play safe because you think that once you're safe; You're happy. Happiness is inevitable. That's why you're yelling at me right now, because as much as you hate to admit it; I'm all you have."

Gabriella cringed, she has just been analysed by one of Manahattan's most notorious bad boys, and he got her spot on. Gabriella felt a bit breathless. He was right, He was all she has. Brenda doesn't care anymore, Carter's too obsessed with his own problems. She's been kicked to the side by her other friends who are simply at awe of Brenda. Her Dad's in random places which she never even knew and her Mom simply doesn't care.

She gulped and took a sip of her drink. She played with the rim of the Martini Glass. Troy smirked at her, he was right. And she couldn't handle it.

"Excuse me." Was all Gabriella could say. She stood-up from her stool and headed to her 'favorite place in the world' just when she thought about her Mom and about the words she said. She was probably just saying those things. And her best friend hardly talks to her anymore. And then there's Carter, the guy she's loved for so long. What was he doing? Making-Out with her best friend. And now she has a new name to add to the list; Troy Bolton.

It wasn't that he was wrong about hre, quite the opposite. But she couldn't take the fact that he's the only one who understands. She resents him being for her in a way no one will ever. She opened the bathroom door and saw that no one was around. She locked the bathroom door and went to the toilet. She bent over it, almost as if she was beneath it.

She held her index finger and placed it in her.

After her recent actions. She walks out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened and sat next to Troy who looked at her in confusion.

"Where'd you go?" Troy asked casually.

"To the bathroom." Gabriella replied. She brought out her cell phone to see that her mom was looking for her. Gabriella then stood-up and paid the bartender.

"I've got to go, My mom's looking for me. And I bet your dad is too." Gabriella pointed out. Troy nodded and paid his bill. The both stood-up and started to walk back to the brunch.

Just as Gabriella was about to enter, Troy smelt something.

"Why do you smell like vomit?" Troy asked curiously. "I do?" Gabriella asked as she brought out some Chanel Perfume and sprayed it on herself.

"What did you do?" Troy asked still not willing to drop the subject.

"The Martini's needed to go down one way or another." Gabriella said dismissively. Troy just nodded, he knows that there's more to the story. But for now, that's the only answer he can handle.


	11. Someone to believe in

Troy and Gabriella both walked back into Brunch. While there disapproving glances from other people filled the room, they didn't give it much thought. Gabriella sat next to Brenda who was laughing around with Carter. Carter glanced at her and gave her a quick nod and went back to Brenda. Gabriella inwardly rolled her eyes, no one really noticed except for Troy who simply smirked at her.

Gabriella looked at Brenda who was giggling madly with 'the smile', everyone know that 'the smile' means that whoever sees it will end up in bed with her, it's only a matter of time. Soon the appetizers were served. Brenda took a handful and no one really noticed. Troy, On the other hand, was simply amused by what was happening, everyone in there society pretty much understood how things worked. Brenda would get drunk before the main course, Penelope and Nelly would go and admire Brenda. Gabriella would quietly sit on her seat, hands on her lap, standing almost a little too straight. She would be poised and wouldn't eat much.

Troy on the other hand would simply sit with Chad and Zeke trying to lay all the girls they possibly can. They would all be drinking, but since they were all very experienced, weren't easily drunk. That was how it was, and it would never change. No matter who got caught with drugs or got pregnant, it would never change.

Then Brenda did something not many people were expecting. She kissed Carter on the lips, in front of the parents and the students. Troy was mildly shocked; he knew there was something between Carter and Brenda, but nothing like that. A smirk came upon Troy's face. He looked at everyone's expressions. Nelly and Penelope were taking pictures of them and sending it to Gossip Girl, Chad and Zeke were making wolf whistles. And then Troy looked at the one person he was almost frightened to look at.

Nothing has changed, she was still composed and her face hasn't even fallen or has given any signs of pain. To the common eye they would say Gabriella thought nothing of it, but not to Troy. He read her like a open book. He knows what was going on in her head. She was probably pissed with the fact that her best friend is so oblivious to her. Then she would think about how things could be different if she would get drunk and sleep with whoever she wants.

She would then think about Carter and yell at him inwardly. He knew it all too well, and yet he never did anything. He would just watch her fallen expression and listen to her excuse herself. He then saw Brenda pull away and giggle. It wasn't as enchanting as when Gabriella giggled, but it was seductive.

Gabriella coughed a bit Brenda and Carter looked at her. "Excuse me; I think I'm going to head out now." She said with a bit of pain. Brenda nodded and stood-up giddily. Gabriella also stood-up but with more poise. Brenda's golden locks were flying around completely untamed and she obviously didn't shower. Brenda hugged Gabriella; she simply stood stiffly not bothering to hug her back. She would be too drunk to remember. She waved at Carter with a bit of pain and also to the other girls. When she finally faced Troy he only gave her a mischievous smirk and a nod. She did the same and then walked away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later that day...

It was 4:35 and Gabriella's mother was still out with her colleagues discussing her new line of clothes. Gabriella changed into a Gold slip dress and wore a Light Green cocktail dress. She walked downstairs to see her mother going through pictures of various models. Her assistant, Lola, was trying to get her mother to choose one of the many models.

She then looked over and saw some of her mother's new clothes get reeled in by there employees. Gabriella strutted down with the sound of her Manolos click-clacking on the marble floor.

Eleanor looked up from the book and faced her daughter. "There you are, you had me worried sick, you left the brunch in a hurry." Her mother said as she looked back to the book. Gabriella shrugged and looked through her mother's fashion line. A Flowy Grey dress with flower marks caught her eye; Brenda would look just stunning in it. Not that she wouldn't in a plastic bag. She then saw a Emerald, Tube, Cocktail dress with black lining and a leather jacket over it. She brought it out and looked at it even more.

She then faced her mother. "Mom, Are you sure about this particular outfit?" She asked with a bit of disgust in her voice. Her mother arched her eyebrows. "Why is that?" Her mother said slightly challenging her daughter's expertise in fashion.

"Well, let's take a good look at the dress shall we. Not only is it sending the message that you're designs are too dead serious, but it also has a certain aroma of Medusa meets Naomi Camble. I have to admit, the cloth and strong color can very much catch attention on the runway, but it's too over played. Also, I think that it's missing a certain amount of individuality. I could find this in a Nordstorm sale if I wanted to. I just think that you should re-think this outfit." As Gabriella finished her mother and her assistant were equally stunned.

Her mother snapped her fingers and her assistant took the dress from Gabriella and put it in a box. Eleanor gave her a nod and a smile. "Nice work, I'm quite impressed." Eleanor complimented as she went back to looking for a model for her designs. She then looked at her mother's other dress'. It was a Yellow flowwy dress with white lining. She then looked at it and wanted it for herself.

"Mom, do you think I could try this on?" She asked hopefully. Her mother simply nodded, obviously too busy in her work to pay attention. She slipped of her light green cocktail dress and slipped on the White Eleanor Original. Almost immediately after she put it on her mother was already staring at her with that mischievous smile of hers. Lola, her mother's assistant, also looked at her with a smile of her own.

"Why not her?" Lola said breaking the silence. Gabriella arched her eyebrows and her mother's smile grew even bigger.

"You're right. She has the look, she's my daughter, and the dresses look absolutely stunning on her." Eleanor said. She then walked over to her and brushed her ebony curls away from her face. Gabriella was confused, but happy that her mother actually didn't look at her as a disappointment and more like a daughter. That could either be guilt or love, she would never know. But things were about to change. She just knew it.

Gabriella then smiled, but acted as if it were nothing. "Ugh, You want me to do all this work for you?" She said trying to sound annoyed that her mother actually thought of her as something worth her time. "Of course, you would look stunning in the clothes. What do you say?" Her mother asked. She looked at her mother and looked around waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out of nowhere and say she got punk'd. But he didn't.

"Let's do it." She said sounding cheery and happy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While Gabriella was basking in her glory, Troy was sitting at home drinking to himself. He could be called an Alcoholic for the many times he drinks. But he really didn't care, it was like his water.

He saw his father enter the house. Jack walked over to his son who was still drinking reflecting on the day he has had.

"I seem to have heard correctly when my people told me that you're dating Gabriella Montez." He said as he looked at the letters they've received.

"Let me guess, Gossip girl? Father, I didn't think you were one to care about silly rumors." He said with certain coldness. Jack only gave him a weird look before continuing his previous statement. "I do when they concern my son." He said seriously. "Since when?" Troy shot back. Jack simply shrugged him off and brought out a bottle of Red wine. He brought out a wine glass and poured his drink.

"I wouldn't do that. Mixing Coke with Wine, unless you want to end up in the hospital I suggest you don't do that." Troy said not wanting to look at his father.

Jack was shocked but kept his composure; out of the many years in the business he learned it was important. "What are you talking about?" Jack replied as he sat next to his son.

"Dad, playing dumb is not going to change the fact that you're on drugs!" Troy said starting to loose his cool. It was either too much Vodka or simply 2 years of pain going through his veins. Jack still wanted to act dumb. "Troy, I think you've had too much to drink." He said taking away his sons shot glass.

"Dad! I know you probably don't want to face it, But I remember that day perfectly well... You overdosed on Painkillers and took Vodka! I was there when it happened, Alright? I was there and I watched you almost die! Dad, you have a problem!" Troy said angrily as he stood-up.

"Hey! I have given you everything you wanted! I let you do anything you want. But as far as I'm concerned you're suppose to be kid! You have no right to tell me what I'm supposed to do?" Jack said and he stood-up. Troy looked at him in the eye.

"Dad, I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU!" Troy expressed angrily. He was simply so annoyed that his father was so messed up. And that's why he was too.

"Then stop being so impatient! I'm you're father!" Jack yelled.

"Well then maybe you should act like it!" Troy responded before _SMACK_ his father had punched him 2 times on the face, Troy was caught completely off-guard. He fell on the ground and his mouth started to bleed. Jack watched his son fall on the ground, realization hit him. He knelt down and tried to help him up, but he simply shook him off.

Troy stood-up and walked for the door. He was confused; His father would always give him death glares whenever he would try to mention it. But he was never close to hitting him. He wiped his mouth with his arm. Jack walked over to his son, but couldn't find the words to say.

"I'm going out." Troy said as he took he coat out of the coat rack started to put it on. Jack was still stunned by the current happenings, and he knew only 3 words would get his son to forgive him.

"I love you, Troy." Jack said, hoping he would understand. But he knew he wouldn't, he screwed up his life and now Troy's. He knew Troy would walk out and slams the door in his face; he wasn't going to be surprised if he came home drunk smelling likes Cigarettes after being gone for 5 days.

"I love you too." Troy mumbled to himself as he closed the door on his dad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

12:13AM

Gabriella's mom had to leave for Paris all of a sudden; she and Gabriella had already discussed the shoot and everything. She couldn't wait to rub it in everyone's face that she was going to be the model of her mother's line. She was simply thrilled.

She was only wearing her slip dress, since she wasn't expecting anyone anytime soon. She was simply surfing the net and reading . She heard the elevator open. She was confused so she decided to go downstairs. She closed her computer and placed it on her desk. She then slipped on her Jimmy Choo flats and walked downstairs.

Gabriella's hair was in a neat bun, as usual when it was Sunday. She saw a figure who was sitting on her couch. She knew the figure all too well.

"I didn't expect a visit. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked in a sarcastic tone, though the happiness jolted through it anyway. Troy say there, speechless. She sat next to him, obviously bubbly and happy. She then saw his face which had a black eye, some of the blood was still smothered on his mouth.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Gabriella asked completely shocked. Troy looked at her with his Dark Blue eyes. He shook his head and stood-up.

"You know what, this was a mistake, I'll go." he said almost running to the elevator. Gabriella stood in front of him before he could walk away.

"No, tell me what happened." She said with a gentle voice, the Bubbyness was replaced with worry and concern. Troy just shook his head; it was rare that anyone got the best in him. But he was in front of Gabriella, and he knew that his 'Bad Boy' faced couldn't pass her.

Gabriella sat him back down on the couch. "Rosita! Get me the first aid kit!" Gabriella yelled as she tried to wipe the blood away from his face. Troy couldn't face her, he felt like all his pride and cockiness was replaced with despair. And he knew, she knew it to. She almost read his mind as she called off her housekeeper saying she would get it herself.

"Go to my room, I'll just get it." She said as she stood-up. Troy thought it would be best not to follow. He immediately found her room. He sits down on her couch not uttering a single word. The marks spoke for themselves. He heard footsteps and Gabriella entered the room with a first aid kit and an Ice pack.

"Come." Gabriella said gently as she got him to stand-up and lie on her bed. She brought out the Ice pack and put it on his eye. Then she started to wipe his lips which were still bleeding a bit.

Once Gabriella was done nursing him she came out with a wet towel in her hands. She wiped his face and they didn't say a single word.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Gabriella said gently as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"My...Uh...My dad..." Troy couldn't quite find the words to say it.

"You're Dad did this?" Gabriella asked with a bit of shock. She didn't think his father was one to hit or loose his temper.

"Yeah." He said as he half scoffed. "I... Tried to confront him about his drug problem and he... He hit me." Troy said almost trying to tell it to himself. He could hear her gasp even if she wasn't entirely facing him.

She shook her head. "I don't understand... You're father's as sober as Barbara Walters." Gabriella said and Troy smiled at the comparison.

"That's what I thought too." Troy responded as he intertwined his right hand with Gabriella's hand who was still shocked.

"I can't believe he would do this. I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Gabriella expressed.

"Well you should. He lost his temper and hit me... I was 16 when I found Coke in our Built-In-Bar. Chad's the only one who knows, but I hardly talk to him about it. I think it all started when my Mom filed the divorce papers. I was quite shocked, Really, One moment I could hear them at it in there rooms the next they were yelling at each other." Troy said as he scoffed to himself.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said. "About what I said in the bar earlier about you being conceited and a messed up socialite... I didn't mean it." Gabriella continued. Troy sat-up and faced her.

"You did, G. Not that I blame you." Troy said while he was caressing his face.

"You can stay here until you cool off... I don't think you're quite ready to go back to an Empty townhouse." Gabriella explained. "Don't worry; My Mom won't be back until Friday." Troy simply nodded. "Thanks." Troy said. Gabriella just nodded.

"And about what I said... You're all I have too, G." Troy said as he placed a light kiss on Gabriella's lips. Gabriella just looked at him. "I know." She said. Troy sighed as he thought about his father.

"I just... I always wanted to be like my Dad. He was like my Role Model, You know? I wanted to be just like him. That's why I do it. All the partying, the drinking, and even the girls. Even now, after everything he's done. I still want to be like him. That's why I hate it; I hate the fact that he's so messed-up. Because then I'd try to mess myself up to, just to be like him. And maybe I am." Troy said as the pain hit him. He watched Gabriella shake her head.

"No...You're better than that. You have to believe me." Gabriella said as she started to tear up. She never cried, but she had to. It was pouring out, and she couldn't help it.

"Please don't be like him, Troy. Don't." Gabriella said as she started to cry. She shook her head. "You were right Troy, You're all I have. We need each other... Just please...Please try." Gabriella said as she started to gain composure. Troy hugged her, a simple, no sexuality, hug.

Gabriella then pulled away. "We have school tomorrow." Gabriella reminded.

"Yeah...Maybe I'll just go back to my apartment at the Palace." Troy said as he stood-up. Gabriella nodded.

Just as Troy was about to leave he heard Gabriella say. "Thank you...For coming to me." She said. "I'll walk you to the door." Gabriella said as she stood-up and walked next to him downstairs. Once Troy reached the Elevator he then clicked the down button.

He then brushed his lips at Gabriella. She immediately responded to the kiss. She could smell the alcohol and the smoke. But that was his scent, so she was fine with it.

Troy put his had on Gabriella's nape and started to massage it. He cold feel the smirk on Gabriella's face. Gabriella then started to play with his Sandy Brown hair.

The kiss was surprising really; it wasn't lust and also not love. It was need, they would never admit it, but they need each other, maybe that's what draws them to each other so much, someone needed to pick up the pieces. He was there when she broke down and she was also. The heard the elevator open, and soon enough Gabriella pulled away.

Troy leaned back in one more time; he wanted to taste her once again. To taste her Mint breath. She responded to the kiss. But then decided that it was a tiring day. And they needed rest. She pulled away and gave him a small smile. Once Troy entered the elevator, He simply waved at her.

"If you ever want to talk or... Not talk, the elevators always open." Gabriella said as the elevator closed.

Once there elevator closed Troy promised himself he wouldn't end up as messed up as his Dad.


	12. The glow and the flow

**Good Morning my favorite East-West Highers, here's my morning update!**

**Spotted: Queen B (Brenda) awake earlier than usual, and where did our favorite QB go? To the place where all scheming is done, GM's Penthouse. What's the matter B? Has your BFF made you go WTF? Something tells me these Hotties are not going to sit around and watch 10 things I hate about you, G's favorite movie. The ramblings shall stop. I wonder what'll happen.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Gabriella's wake-up call was the ding from the elevator. She sat-up and looked around her room. She stood-up and put on her White Cotton robe over her Slip Dress. She fixed her hair into a ponytail and walked downstairs. She stopped walking as a figure with Blonde Hair and 5"6 height was standing in her penthouse. Brenda was already dressed in her school uniform. She wore a black above the knee skirt and her White Button-Up shirt with the school's logo embroidered on the left. Her hair was fixed up into a messy ponytail, which catches the eye of many of her fellow schoolmates.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued to walk down; Brenda turned to look at her and sighed.

"What are you doing here, B? It's too early, I'm sure your purpose could've waited once we were at school." Gabriella said with pain and coldness coming out of her voice. Last night was still quite surprising, and she couldn't get any good sleep as the image of Troy getting beaten up by his Dad entered her mind.

"No, it couldn't... Where have you been lately?" Brenda asked with innocence.

"Around. What's it to you?" The Brunette responded as she walked passed her and sat down on her couch as Rosita entered with her breakfast. Pancakes, orange juice, and toast. Rosita gave a smile to Brenda and Gabriella who just looked at each other. Gabriella looked at Brenda's body, naturally slim and beautiful. Just as she was about to eat the pancakes, she simply decided to eat the toast.

"You're my best friend, G." Brenda said as she started playing with her nails. She then sat down on the couch across from Gabriella.

Gabriella scoffed at her. "Gabriella, we haven't spoken to each other since you and Troy got together. What is it? Did I do something?" Brenda pleaded for an answer. The only thing worst than Gabriella being mad at you, is when you know you did something.

"You know what B...Things are just...Things are just complicated right now." Gabriella said rather stressfully. Brenda was taken back but didn't say a word. "I have to go get ready for school. We'll talk later" Gabriella finished making her way to the staircase and walked back up to her room. Once she was out of sight, she leaned against the wall until she finally heard the elevator close. She sighed and walked into her room to get ready.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Troy groaned as his cell phone started to go off. He checked his alarm and stood-up immediately. He really didn't care whether or not he was late; he just wanted to see Gabriella. He did feel sort of bad, because before he barged in her penthouse and made her aid to his time of need, for the first time in a while she actually looked happy. He slipped his clothes off and entered the shower.

He couldn't go home after the contents of that one night, so he did as Gabriella said and stayed in his condominium. He ignored the many calls his father had sent him true the whole night. Then his secretary's and women were also there to pick him up. But he decided not to go.

Once he finished his shower he put on his school uniform. His Maroon jacket which covered his white button-up shirt and the school logo. He put on a pair of Calvin Klein jeans and loafers. He put on his Rolex and took out his wallet, cell phone, and his Book bag. He sent a message to his driver, Max, to bring him to school. He left his room and went down to the lobby where his driver opened the door for him. Once he entered he has come face-to-face with his father. He sighed deeply. "Hey." Troy said in a cold tone.

"Troy, I picked you up because I wanted to talk about what happened. It's not your fault that you weren't thinking right." Jack said trying to live in denial. "You probably just had too much Vodka and couldn't think straight. Troy blinked for a second; his father had hit him in the face and yet acted as if it was his fault.

"Dad..." Troy started obviously upset. "You have a problem..." Troy said quietly. Jack just shook his head. "I have no idea where this is coming from...Here." Jack said as he tossed his son a small box. Troy looked at him with his deep blue eyes and focused his attention on the box. He opened it and a key was there.

"That's the key to the new Penthouse I bought... I'll be going to Europe for business and I won't be back in 4 months, I didn't want you to be stuck in that stuff old apartment of yours." Jack said trying to buy his sons silence.

"You're actually trying to buy my silence by buying a new penthouse..." Troy felt the anger in him boil once again. "I don't need stupid things like a new jet or a penthouse...I need my Dad!" Troy yelled.

"Troy." His father started trying to reason with him. "I'm not on drugs; those were probably the housekeepers or something." Jack explained.

"Really? They why did I see you take a line that one night in your office?" Troy asked cornering him.

"Troy, I was under a lot of stress and..." He was cut of by the stopping of the car. Once they've reached there destination Troy immediately left the limo without a word. He sighed trying to take it all in and looked at his school, He walked over to the Dining Hall where some of the students were having breakfast. Many of the food were from Five Star restaurants.

He then saw Carter approaching him. He swore to himself and the nodded out of recognition. "Hey, have you read Gossip Girl?" Carter asked casually as he sat down on one o the tables with Troy. Troy just shook his head. "No, why?" Troy asked slightly curious. Carter handed him his cell phone.

**Once again East-West Highers, Our favorite Fab 4 continue to surprise me. Queen B came out of G's Penthouse looking less than thrilled. Have our Royal Sisters decided that a boy was actually worth it? Oopps! Did I let that slip, well in case you haven't already heard; Queen B kissed our favorite jouster, Carter or C. It was quite thrilling really, seeing as how she was drunk. Flash forward, G's reaction wasn't anything but pleasant, from an unknown source, G gave B the boot. **

**Other than that out King T was spotted supporting a new fashion statement; A Black eye. Didn't anyone tell you T? The pirate look is soo out! But other than that I can't really complain. Why? Was G playing it...Rough? Is our favorite G, Queen Virgin to all finally surrendered her Chastity belt for a pair of lingerie? And to think she's the model student of West High.**

**Will our Best friends forever still make up like they usually do? Or is it time to declare an all-out war? What is the reason for T's black eye? And how will Carter deal with this whole mess? You've got to love our fabulous little school.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

"How could you blame her?" Troy said to Carter who looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?" Carter asked. Troy scoffed at him. "You kiss her best friend when she obviously likes her, are you acting stupid or really are?" Troy asked minorly distracted. Carter gives him a weird look. "She doesn't like me, we're best friends!" Carter exclaimed. "Besides, isn't she your girlfriend?" Carter pointed out. "Doesn't mean I don't notice these things." Troy said giving him back his phone.

"Gabriella's not in love with me. She knows perfectly well that I've been crushing on Brenda for months." Carter reasoned hoping Troy was just kidding. "What is it with Brenda anyway? She's like one of those cheap drag queens who're Chinese but have blonde hair. I have no idea why you even like her; she's a drunk-all-the-time slut who looks like a drag queen." Troy said calmly as he looked around the room. Carter was disgusted but fired back. "And you're nothing but an Alcoholic asshole ho has slept with half of Manhattan."

Troy smirked at him, but decided to go along. "You would know right? I mean, surely you know what it's like seeing as how you're obviously sleeping with Brenda." Troy said as he stood-up to get some sparkling water. Carter followed him and responded. "What's your problem anyway? Why are you even attacking Brenda?"

"Why are you attacking me?" Troy replied. Cater just walked away with a huff. Troy smirked as he took a sip of his water. He then saw Gabriella approaching, unlike other days, she wasn't an evil shrew, she is bubbly and happy. Her hair was let loose, but still perfectly neat. She wore a light pink sweater over her uniform and she wore pearls and white tights. She had a white prada backpack hanging from her shoulder and her lips were pinkish and natural. She smiled at him but then saw Carter walking away. He then saw her sigh heavily.

She walked up to him and crossed her arms. "What did you say to him?" Gabriella asked.

"Good morning to you too, you seem...Bubbly." He said with a smirk then continued. "So where'd you bring the real Gabriella?"

Troy expected a sarcastic remark but Gabriella inhaled dreamfully. "She's going to be in billboards and print ads all over New York dressed in Eleanor Original couture." She said with an excited smile. Troy faced her and immediately smiled at her. "You're Mom actually gave you the gig. Let me guess, she didn't want to pay any stuck-up model so decided to go for the Free-Of-Charge one." Gabriella simply giggled. "No, but when we need a stuck-up model who hardly knows the alphabet, I'll give you a call."

Troy just smiled but kept thinking about his conversation with Carter, he never fully admitted that he liked someone. And he couldn't watch her go from Happy-Go-Lucky to Mini-Medusa. She then stopped in front of him.

"Why aren't you happy for me? I mean, I get that you're not exactly going to jump around like a girl and ask me to go Lingerie shopping with her." Gabriella pointed out. Troy immediately looked up. "Lingerie?" he said with a mischievous tone. She slapped his arm. "What was that for?" Troy asked as he rubbed his arm. The look on his face said it all, he was upset. Gabriella read it pretty quickly.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her but then looked back down. "I don't think I'm ready to... talk about it." He said rather sadly but quickly cheered up. Gabriella sighed because she knew he wouldn't say anything until he was ready. She then started walking with him again.

"I know, you can come to the Photo shoot, it's actually pretty rushed since my Mom needs it this Friday. C'mon, it's bad enough that I'm forced to be you're girl friend, but I am growing in it, so can you please come! For...Moral Support?" Gabriella offered. Troy just walked past her.

"Moral support or Social support? Let me guess, you want to use me as arm candy?" He said as he faced her again. She scoffed. "I would never...Yeah, I do!" Gabriella smiled at him.

"I'll see you there." Troy simply said as he walked to class.

"Ok, I'll text you the address. Be there tomorrow around 1." She said as she walked away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Troy arrived at the Photo shoot early since he wanted to 'seem' like a loving boyfriend that was here to support his girlfriend, but truthfully, that's exactly what it was. He walked over to the elevator until he heard a conversation. He curiously walked over to the room where the Photographer and Gabriella's mother was.

"Have you seen the pictures?!" The photographer yelled.

"Yes, what do you want me to do?" She responded.

"You're daughter is pretty, Yes, she would make a good model... If it was for Porn car collections, but she's rigid, too...Unwelcome?"

"She is not rigid, and she is certainly not Porn material! She... She..." Troy peeked in and saw Gabriella's mother considering what he was saying. "She's as stiff as Donald Trump in a Britney Spears party. Face it, we need a new model. But it's your line, so if you want to go with rigid girl, it's your choice." Troy was shocked, Gabriella has worked so hard for her mother's approval, and now that things were finally falling into place her mother rejects her.

"What can we do?" Gabriella's mother asked.

"Do you remember the Blonde-Chinese looking girl who came with her to the test shoot? Now she... She is model potential." Troy groaned, did Brenda have to take everything once again. He understood it at school, but it's getting plain ridiculous. Gabriella was so happy when she found out she was doing this for her mother, but now she would once again step down and watch her mother control everything. It wasn't like his parents were any different, but the never made him feel rejected. Unloved, Sure, Unwelcome, Exactly, but never rejected.

He stepped away from the room and went to the exit. He saw Gabriella enter wearing a Jean-Furry jacket and a brown, Knee-length skirt with boots.

"Hey, there you are! I didn't expect you to be early." Gabriella said to him with a smile. He was able to fake a small smile. "I'm so excited! I mean, my mom would always tell me how fat I was getting but now...Now she's actually recognizing me! And now she's actually looking at me and seeing her daughter. For once, I'm not second best!" She said with thrill as she hugged him. He could feel the glow in her body, but then he feels disappointed that it will soon fade. But he doesn't let it show.

He could hear the final touches being made. "Hey...I...Uh... I think I should go, my dad wanted to...meet with me." Troy said with bitterness in his voice. Truthfully he didn't want to be around to watch her fall into pieces. Besides, he knew she would come back to him, she needed him. Gabriella just nodded as she saw her mother approaching. Troy walked away and then Gabriella focused her attention on her mother.

"There you are. Was I late or something?" Gabriella asked slightly confused on why her mother was standing in front of her.

"Gabriella...Umm... The photographer said that he feels that you weren't the proper...material." Her mother started. Gabriella's smile quickly faded away.

"So what are we...What are we going to do?" Gabriella said nearly in tears. The photographer then approached her mother with a cell phone in his hand.

"I've got Brenda Constance on the phone." He explained as he offered the phone to Gabriella's mother.

"Brenda?" She asked rather weakly. "Why?" She asked angrily. "Why her? What's so special about her!? Huh?!" Gabriella yelled as she started to cry.

"No, No...Now Gabriella what did I tell you? Montez's don't cry. Gabriella! Gabriella!" Her mom said as she gripped her daughter's arms. "You are embarrassing me. Stop it!" Her mother whispered-hissed.

"The only thing you care about is whether or not someone's good enough! Well you know what, after a long time... I've finally realized it, you're not good enough! It's you're loss, not mine! Because any designer would be lucky to have me as a daughter. I used to beat myself up for so long because...Because I used to think you didn't love me." Gabriella said hysterically finally coming to terms with things.

"Of course I love you." Eleanor said trying to calm her daughter down. Gabriella shook her head and sobbed. "No, you don't." Gabriella walked away as fast as possible.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gabriella walked into her Penthouse, obviously upset with the current happenings. Tears were rolling down her face; her once glowing aura was filled with despair. She ran into the kitchen and brought out her mother's Cookies and Crème Ice Cream. Gabriella just couldn't take it anymore. She was starving herself, ruining herself, all for her mother. And just when she thought she had something to show for it, her mother throws her away like last seasons Prada bag. She took out a spoon and dug in.

On the other side of the penthouse Troy just arrived, he figured that she must be home by now, and he decided to pay her an unwelcome visit. He walked over to the kitchen and saw her indulge in Ice Cream. Rosita entered and pulled it away from her.

"What are you doing?!" Rosita said. She was instructed by her mother to always look perfect and not be fat. How could that work if she was eating Ice Cream?

"I'm hungry!" Gabriella said in the middle of sobs as she struggled to eat it.

"Then I'll get you a carrot stick or something just stop."

Gabriella pushed the cart away and started to break down. Troy watched the whole scene unfold before him. He saw that Gabriella was coming his way. He could feel her pain, he never felt sympathy before, but now he has. And it hurts. It really hurts.

Once Gabriella was up in her room all alone Troy soon followed, but didn't say anything. He walked in the room, ready to see her and tell her it will be ok. But when he walked over to the bathroom and peeked in. He saw Gabriella slowly put her finger in her throat. He was shocked, he suspected her to be one of those super dieters, but nothing that severe. But there she was, bringing out the ice Cream and the pain she suffered.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't stop watching her kill herself.


	13. Drabbles of a drunk girl

Troy stood there, not making a single move. Not tearing his eyes away from Gabriella. Her curly hair was falling in her face as she vomited; she was kneeling in front of the porcelain bowl of hers. He couldn't stand it anymore, he just couldn't. So he walked away. It was a selfish act, but it needed to be done, He tried to erase it from his mind as he quietly walked down the stairs. If Troy didn't know, then he wouldn't have to deal with Gabriella's pathetic excuses to go to the bathroom. He wouldn't have to deal with the smell of vomit coming out of her mouth or the fact that she's absent from school.

He was being selfish; he and everyone else in the world knew that being selfish was an easy way to not get hurt. When Troy entered the elevator, he stood there quietly. He was too stuck on what had just happened.

Then the elevator opened, Troy looked at the doors open. And he couldn't move. He couldn't at that moment. Because if he did, then that means he's abandoning her.

He didn't know if he could ever move.

**Good afternoon East-West Highers, here's your daily doze.**

**Spotted: T leaving G's apartment looking mortified, what's going on with our classier version of Bradgelina? Queen B was spotted entering a building where Ad was being shot and what ad might that be? Why, Eleanor Originals... I wonder what G thinks.**

**C spotted at the Palace bar drinking Whiskey, What's going on with our favorite UESers?**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Gabriella read it once again; her mother has really replaced her with Brenda. Again. The tears continued to flow off her face. Her mascara was running, her hair was a mess and she looked so wet. But it didn't matter anymore, it just didn't. She locked the door, turned off her phone and didn't let anyone in. She considered calling Troy but he was dealing with too many things. She wouldn't bother him, besides, even if the two of them are now opening up to each other, he isn't what she needs. She then went over to Carter's name; he was never there for her, why would he be now?

So she gave-up.

Her mother didn't love her, all the things she said in the limo, it was guilt. Her mother felt guilty and immediately said those words to get her to forgive her. It was selfish. Her mother was being selfish, she thought about herself more than her own daughter. That's why her father left, her father left them and isn't coming back soon. She used to rely on her Dad to love her and protect her. But he was out in Seattle. He dropped his Multi-Billion company and simply settled for a huge expansion of restaurants and a Bed and Breakfast here and there.

Gabriella hated him for leaving, he was being selfish. But she really didn't blame him, she was selfish as well. He is only trying to be happy, but maybe he should've stayed. Because then she wouldn't have to be in the position that she is now. Everyone was selfish, even her friends. Brenda was simply oblivious, but Gabriella knows she sees it. She knows Brenda isn't that dumb to not see the slight groans whenever boys would check her out. She knew she saw the way her face drops whenever her mother would compliment her.

She heard a ring from her cell phone. It was Brenda, she was probably going to apologize or tell her how she wants her to watch as she takes the position Gabriella wanted all along. Maybe she is oblivious to it after all. She unplugged her telephone and simply sat at the edge of her bed.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Miss... Are you ok?" Her housekeeper asked as she tried to open the door. Gabriella wouldn't open that door for just anyone. "Please let me in." Her housekeeper pleaded once again. Now she was unselfish. Rosita knew the situation all too well, and simply being there wasn't enough. Gabriella stopped going to the hospital or getting treatments. Why should she? Did they honestly even care?

So she did what she promised herself she wouldn't do. She went to the closet and chose a Black-Mini skirt and a Green Anna Sue top and a pair of boots. She wiped away her tears. This is how she should handle things. This is how Brenda, Troy and Carter handled heartache, and she'll do the same. She fixed her make-up and grabbed her cell phone and her clutch bag. She opened the door and walked past Rosita who was stunned. "Don't wait up!" Gabriella said carelessly as she left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

8:13PM

Troy entered a bar called 'The pub calls' it had recently opened, and he needed to take his mind off of things. He entered with Chad and Zeke, but he decided not to talk to them. He was still shocked after all. Troy and his friends entered the pub and heard loud music and people shouting and laughing. He smirked a bit; he hasn't really been in the social scene for quite sometime. He and the gang sat down in a booth and ordered there drinks.

"So is there a reason we're here?" Zeke asked as he stretched his arms on the booth. Troy just inhaled and then faced him. "Do we need a reason to be around booze and girls?" he asked playfully.

"What happened to Gabriella?" As Chad said her name it rang through his ears. He couldn't understand why he even cared, wasn't he suppose to shag her and move on. He simply groaned inwardly and drank a shot.

"Let me guess, she wouldn't sleep with you?" Zeke said knowingly. Troy simply stayed quiet. Zeke and Chad looked at each other and grinned. Troy's eyes immediately shot up. "What?! No we didn't ok...NO!" Troy said rather surprised that they assumed that he had slept with her.

Chad shook his head. "Then what is wrong?" Chad asked as he leaned closer to Troy to study his face. Troy just sighed. "I just...I needed to party for a while!" Troy said pretending to be excited.

"Well then..." Zeke said as he stood-up and walked over to get a couple more drinks. Troy and Chad simply shook there heads. A few seconds later Zeke ran to them immediately.

"Guys!Come, NOW!" Zeke yelled as he dragged his friends over to the other side of the club where one of the girls was doing a table dance.

Chad and Troy looked at each other in confusion. Zeke shook his head. "No, Look!" Zeke pointed to the girl. She had ebony curls, 5"4 height and is knows as the It Girl bitch of West High. Troy's eye immediately went big and so did Chad.

Gabriella was dancing on the table after 6 and a half drinks. She was dancing seductively slowly swinging her hips to let everyone get a good view of her. The music started getting louder and faster and so did she. Troy saw a guy with Red hair walk up to her.

"Here's your drink." The guy said rather seductively as he winked at her. She simply giggled and bent down to see him eye-to-eye. "I don't remember ordering ANYTHING!! Hahah!!" Gabriella yelled rather wildly. The 3 boys all noticed the many boys walking up to her and some other girls partying along.

"It's on me." The red head said as he gave her a Cosmo. "It's NUH-OTHHHH!! That!!" She yelled hysterically in between giggled. "I simply don't want to take a drink if I have nothing to repay you with!" Gabriella said seductively as she gulped down Cosmo. Troy was still too shocked as he watched the uptight Gabriella loose her composure and let loose.

"A simply kiss would suffice." The guy said, he grinned at her and she immediately let out a giggle. "Well then in Thuh-ATT Casee!!" She said as she sat down on the table and gave the guys a sloppy kiss immediately sticking her tongue down her throat. Technically, Troy wasn't her 'Real Boyfriend' and he really didn't have a right to be mad. He instantly pulled them apart.

"What's wrong man?!" The guy yelled as Troy pushed him away. "What are you?! Her boyfriend?!" The guy yelled. "Actually! Yeah I am! Now stay the fuck away!" Troy said as he shoved him. The guy simply walked away with a scowl. Troy then faced Gabriella who was still started dancing on the table again. She was swinging her lips left to right giggling around and letting loose. Troy then tried to pull her down.

"LET Go Off me!!" Gabriella yelled as she took her arm back from his grasp. "Gabriella!" Troy said trying to get her to go down once again. She got a better look at his face a smiled. "TROY!!" She said with a laugh as she got off the table and wrapped her arms around him. "Gabriella? Are you drunk?" Troy asked as he took a shot that was supposed to be hers and drank it for himself. Chad walked next to him. "Duh!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy just shook his head. "Gab, stop it!" Troy said as he tried to pull her down. "I don't think so!!" Gabriella said as she pulled away once again. If this is how Gabriella gets drunk he'd rather sit around and watch 10 things I hate about you than to see her wild. Troy groaned one again as he picked Gabriella up bridal style. "TWOOHH--YEEE!! Put me down!!" Gabriella exclaimed as she tried to wiggle free. "Guys, I got to go." Troy said to Chad and Zeke who were still stunned. Troy finally got Gabriella out of the club. He then put her down to see if she could walk. She wobbled around a little. She then collapsed in his arms.

"Troyee!!" Gabriella said with an obviously-drunk tone. Troy looked at her as he finished telling his driver to pick them up. A few minutes later the Limo came and Troy helped Gabriella in who was still giggling like a maniac.

"Why am I even in here?! I want to go there!!" Gabriella yelled as she bent over Troy to look at the club. "Okay, Okay, You very much need to sober up." Troy said as she got her to relax.

"Why?!" She said as she fell on top of him. Troy just looked away, because if he looked, he might do something both of them would regret. "Hey..." She said rather gently as she used her hand to get him to look at her. "You're eyes are..." She said rather dreamily. "Really...Really...Blue." She said as caressed his cheek. Troy simply smirked. She was way nicer when she was drunk, but she was simply vulnerable. "Thanks." Troy replied simply.

Gabriella's smile then faded as she looked at him. She was simply drunk, she really wasn't thinking right. And she did her very first instinct. She kissed him. Troy felt her lips brush against his. It no longer had the smell of Strawberry or mint, it now tasted like Alcohol and...Smoke? Troy pulled away lightly.

"Have you been smoking?" Troy asked and accused at the same time. She simply nodded. She smiled at him seductively, which was actually the same smile Brenda has whenever she wants a guy in her bed. Troy realized this rather quickly. She leaned in for another kiss.

"Gab...Don't." Troy said as he tried to get her to sit down on her own seat. "What?! Don't you want me anymore?" Gabriella started to panic as she tried to sit on top of him again.

"I do it's just...You're drunk." Troy explained trying to get her to calm down. She then forgot about the whole things and sat on her seat. Troy watched her look out the window and look back at him. Her once wild self has now calmed down. "Don't you just love New York?" She said quietly. "Yeah." Troy said as he looked at the view. Gabriella then faced him. "You smell really good, you know that?" She said referring to his shampoo and cologne. "Thanks." Troy replied once again.

The Limo stopped as they were in front of the palace. "Why are we here?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you obviously don't want to face your Mom and going back to your Dorm won't really help." Troy explained as he helped her out of the Limo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once Troy and Gabriella entered to his apartment Gabriella collapsed on the floor. Troy picked her up quickly and let her lie down on his bed. "Why are you even doing this?" She asked as she placed her palm on her forehead. "You might stumble on something or choke on your own vomit." Troy said removing her boots which had vomit all over them. He saw her shirt was crumpled and had splashes of Alcohol.

"You don't care." Gabriella said as if her hair was the most important thing in the world as she played with it.

"Yes, I do. Because then I'd have to sleep with girls who actually like me." Troy said with a smirk.

"Like you could find one." (LOL, The lines are from 10 things I hate about you )

"See? Why would I want romance and sex when I can have hatred and a cat fight?" He said trying to make her smile. And he succeeded. Troy slipped clothes off which revealed Black and Red lingerie. Still being Troy Bolton, he couldn't help but stare. She was sexy, yes, but he never thought she was this sexy. He smirked at the change of his ways. She did matter to him, he just doesn't realize how much.

He brought out his Dress shirt and let her wear it. She stood-up and headed for the bathroom where she vomited all the alcohol she had taken in. After 30 minutes of Vomiting, taking a shower and resting, she finally spoke-up. She was still drunk, no doubt about that.

"Troy?" She asked as she used her one hand to get a better view of the resting Troy Bolton. "Yeah?" He asked as he looked at her with her wet hair, Out-of touch gaze and drunk self.

"I love you." Gabriella said it. And Troy was shocked. Was she saying it because it's how she feels or because she's drunk? He would never know. But he stared at her, with a serious face trying to see if she had anything else to say. She simply turned her back on him and started to go to sleep. Troy turned off the light, he was completely shocked.

He thought about it really. What if she really did love him? Then does that mean he loves her too? What if she doesn't? He groaned at the situation. Why did she have to say those things when she was drunk?

He looked at he, who was already sleeping peacefully. She wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. And that's when Troy Bolton finally realized;

He was in love with Gabriella Montez.

He couldn't sleep as his heart started to race.


	14. Something to be thankful for

Gabriella woke-up because of the sun that was over-shadowing her. She fluttered her eyelids before looking around the room she was in. It wasn't her room and this was definitely not her house. All of her thoughts quickly stopped as she felt a sudden jolt of pain go through her head.

"Oh!! Fuck!" Gabriella yelled as she sat-up. She then saw Troy approaching her with a glass filled with who knows what. He sat next to her and handed it to her. She then looked at him weirdly still confused. "What the?" She asked both him and herself. Troy just smiled a little still a bit overwhelmed by what she said last night. "Hang over?" He asked casually as he handed her a drink. "That's what happens after 8 drinks." He said as he gave her a pat on the back.

"I don't remember a single thing." She said still annoyed by her hang-over. She took the drink from Troy and gulped it down. Troy was a bit pissed that she didn't remember anything. She then faced his slightly fallen face. "What did I do?" She asked him.

"Well, you did a table dance and got felt up by 3 guys. You made out with some loser and cheated on me." He said casually. He then let out a smirk. "Cheating on your boyfriend? Never thought that was your style." He said. He didn't blame her, she was drunk. But he did blame her for what she said.

"Eiw." Was all Gabriella could say. She ten looked at what she was wearing and stared at him with questioning eyes. "Surprisingly, no we didn't." He said answering her question. "Thank you!" She mumbled as she looked up the ceiling. Troy just smirked. She sighed and then looked at him again. "So did I do or say anything stupid?" She asked curiously. "Well, you did try to get me to sleep with you." He pointed out. He saw her face drop. "Me?" She asked in surprise. He nodded and she just groaned.

"I am soo much worse than Brenda when she's drunk." She said. Not really annoyed with the fact that she had almost lost it to Troy.

'Yeah..." As Troy's voice trailed off he immediately remembered something. "Do you remember anything at all?" Troy suggested hoping she would. She just shook his head. "Fine." Was all Troy could say. "I'll order some breakfast." As he finished his sentence he remembered what he just recently saw yesterday. "No, It's fine." Gabriella said casually as she stood-up. Troy just narrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sure you are, C'mon, Just a bite." He suggested once again.

"No, really, I probably should get home. I ahve to face my Mom sometime." Gabriella said as she scanned the room for her clothes. Once she found them she lifted them up with both hands and looked at it. Her shirt was filled with Vomit and her skirt was tattered. She simply threw it back on the couch. "Well... What about a drink? You know, Coffee? Maybe a smoothing." Troy tried to make sure she ate something. She looked so sick, so unhealthy. It was irritating to watch.

"Why are you so persistent?" Gabriella asked him as she faced him. Troy just shook his head. "I just figured you wanted something to eat, you're really skinny all of a sudden." Troy replied to her question. Gabriella stared at him. She wondered if he knew, or if he would try to do anything. She simply sighed and checked her phone. "Oh my gosh!" Gabriella screeched. Troy looked at her with shock, she then faced him. "Thanksgiving is in 2 days! Oh my gosh. Now I really have to go!" She said taking her clothes and living the room. "You do know you're wearing a dress shirt that's only covering some of your thighs, right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah..." She started with a smile then faced it. "But at least I didn't wake-up with nothing like I expected." She said as she eyed him. She then stormed out of the condominium.

At least now he has something to be thankful for.

XOXO

Gabriella entered her penthouse and saw her mother testing some of the samples for Thanksgiving. "I think that the pastries are the way to go." She heard her mother say with that shrill voice of hers. She watched her mother taste the cake once more. Her mother saw her and put the cake down. "There you are! Where have you been? Rosita told me you left. This is not the sort of behavior I expect from my daughter. And you didn't even bother to call!" Her mother scolded. She sneered, who was the one who replaced her with her best friend?

"You didn't expect my behavior?!" Gabriella shot back quickly. "You know, I didn't expect you to replace me with my best friend!" She yelled at her mother. She then groaned. A fight this early? "Just... just forget it!" She said as she marched over to the staircase. "And why are you wearing nothing but a dress shirt? I don't want people to think that my daughter is sleeping around!" Her mother yelled once again following her. She then stopped in her tracks and faced her mother.

She let out a smirk the infamous Troy Bolton was famous for. "First of all, it's what Brenda does? You want a daughter like her? You have her, and that means the drugs, the sex and the hangovers. And secondly, I didn't sleep with anyone; I'm not that low. Troy was simply there when I passed out and lent me a shirt." She explained then continued to walk upstairs.

"Troy?" her mother said as her eyebrows rose in amusement. "Well, then I guess the drinks are worth it. Don't forget that we will be having a party for thanksgiving. You're father is arriving." At that, Gabriella looked up immediately. "He's coming?" Gabriella asked excitedly. She's always been a daddy's girl. Her mother nodded and went back to the food tasting.

At least now she has something to be thankful for.

XOXO

2 days later.

**Wonder what Gossip Girl's doing up so early? They say New York is a city that never sleeps, I proved that true? What was Gossip Girl doing? No, it wasn't Orlando Bloom; she was too busy slaving over Pumpkin Pie. That's right East-West Highers, its Thanksgiving! And no one gives thanks like the Upper East Side.**

**But 2 days ago, a certain princess did give thanks? G was spotted making out with a random bloke and scarfing down a Cosmo and a Pina Colada along with shots. Has our Uptight Princess G finally thrown away her Marriage-before-sex rule? Well, that's yesterday's news. But the real news is that a tip was sent to me. Saying that G left T's apartment wearing a Calvin Klein Dress shirt. Naughty little Head Girl and Boy.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Troy entered Gabriella's penthouse with his father. They still hadn't made-up, but he needed to be there. It was one of those society events. He saw Gabriella's mother walk over to them. She was wearing a Eleanor Original dress, looking like the fashion designer she is. She gave my father a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Her mother said with such thrill. She then whispered something to my father. It was obviously something about her new line. After he smirked and replied she finally faced Troy.

"It's so nice you could make it." She said as she embraced Troy. Troy felt pissed; this was the woman who drove Gabriella to making herself sick. "Well, I'm the type of person who lives up to the request's of people. Especially those so dear to me. You would know, right? I mean, you would never create promises you won't be able to keep? Am I not right?" Troy said dropping hints about the situation, He saw her mother try to put up her socialist mask. So that's where Gabriella gets it from. She simply nodded and went back to talking to his father he then decided to excuse himself and walk into the kitchen. They were earlier than most, in fact, a lot of them were still getting ready.

He saw Gabriella stirring up a batter of ingredients for Pie. She wore a Gold headband with her tube dress with Pumps. She had a smile on her face as she continued to mix the batter. She looked up at him and her smile grew bigger. "Hey, glad you could make it." She said happily as she walked over to him and pecked him on the lips. He then had a genuine smile. "What happened to 'I hate you, Troy Bolton?" Troy asked her still smiling. "Well, I think we've made it clear we don't exactly hate each other. My Mom's a bitch and your dad's... Anyway, why are you guys here early?" She asked very much relieved that she didn't mention his father addiction. She sat down on a stool and started cutting up some vegetables.

"My Dad wanted to converse with your Mom." He explained. Gabriella saw what it was wearing. It was definitely different from his usual suite. Instead he was wearing a White sweater, obviously made by Armani and Khaki pants. It was the first time Gabriella saw his wearing something different.

"Uhhh..." She said as she giddily bounced. Troy stared at her, she wasn't this happy until a few days ago. But he knew the reason. "Is this because of the return of Gregory Montez?" he said as he put his hands in his pockets. He sat next to her.

"C'mon, Troy, My dad hasn't been back since February... Which is the day he left, but we shouldn't dwell in the past. It is thanksgiving after all." She replied.

"Speaking of the past...There's something I wanted to tell you..." Troy started, He then took a deep breathe. She faced him curiously. "Remember when you were drunk and I brought you back to my place... You said... something." Troy continued still a bit too overwhelmed. "What did I say?' She asked still too bubbly. She finished her chopping and put it in the pot.

"Well..." Troy started playing with his hands. "Nevermind." Troy said standing up and making his way for the door. Gabriella knows that Troy wouldn't say anything without being persuaded. She brought out some Whip Cream and pointed it at him. "Troy..." Gabriella said with a sweet voice. He faced her and before he knew it she put the whip cream on his nose.

Troy simply chuckled. "G, it was nothing." Troy said as he wiped it away. "Then why won't you tell me?" She retorted. "You're stubborn? You know that?" He replied with a smile. She just smiled back. "Fine, if you won't tell me, can you at least tell me what it was about?" She asked.

"It was about me. You said I was..." Troy considered it for a second. "You said you wanted to shag me." He said with his perverted smirk. She just smiled and threw him an apple.

"Fruit war?" he said with a smile and helped her make the pie. Afterwards she excused herself and went to her room to take a shower. Troy decided to play with her and walked in while she was wearing a robe. "Geez! And I thought you perveration phase was finally over." She said wrapping her Robe. "It was never over." He replied quickly. He saw Gabriella get the hose (Or whatever it is you call the thing that's disconnected with the shower) she then pointed it to him. "That I agree on." She then sprayed water all over him.

He quickly lifted her up and took it from her then spraying it at her. Gabriella kept laughing very hard and went to get it but Troy held her in his arms and continued to spray the water on her laughing in relief. She resisted and then finally got hold of it. After 3 minutes of pushing and pulling they ended up on the floor, the bathroom was completely wet.

"Don't worry; My Dad still has some dress shirts left." She said still trying to regain posture after all the laughing. Gabriella got her father's old clothes and Troy slipped them on. She then calmed down and faced him. "What did I really say?" She asked calmly. He looked at her. He convinced himself a night ago that he would tell her. He realized how deep he was when he turned away another one of his hookers. For the first time. "I love you." Troy said. She looked at him with wide-eyes. She gasped, she couldn't help it.

Those words actually escaped her mouth. She never really said it, only to her father, sometimes her mother and secretly Carter. She just didn't expect it. "I said that?" Gabriella asked, she was super shocked and she couldn't help but wonder why she even said it. Troy shook his head. "No, I'm saying it." Troy said as he faced her, Troy couldn't help but be nervous. He was never nervous, but now he was, because if she didn't feel the same way, he'll be embarrassed.

If she does, then the womanizing and the partying will have to stop. He was completely oblivious to her gasp. "You--You? Love me?" Gabriella didn't know why but she involuntarily hit his arm. "What? Did I offend you or something? Geez, Gab, you act like it's the end of the world." Troy tried to joke.

Gabriella shook her head. "What? How could you? Why would you?" She started getting hysterical. Gabriella remained shocked while Troy was embarrassed. They didn't talk for a few seconds and Gabriella finally got up and got dressed for the brunch. She put on a Black tube dress with a red belt around it. Troy stood-up and walked tot he door, if anything he didn't expect that kind of reaction. He wasn't even sure if she cared. Just as he was about to open the door, she faced him.

"I need to know why you love me." She blurted out. Troy faced her, she was standing right in front of him, her nervous faced said it all. Troy sighed deeply, he could do this. His response would mean everything. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you because you're proud. Because you don't like to admit you're wrong. Because you wear those ridiculous red tights. Because you watch 10 things I hate about you a million times. Because you're a valedictorian. Because you never cry. I love you because of your annoying little remarks. I love you because of the color of your hair. The way you get me, even when I don't get myself. I love you because when i was younger and I was upset, I took it out on womanizing; now I have you. I love you because you're a daddy's girl. Because you hate Mocha. Because you're everything Brenda could never be. Which is smart, real, and beautiful and... Because you're Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. But the questions came into her head. Would he be faithful? Is she over Carter? Can he handle a real relationship? Will he remember they're anniversary? Can he handle all the nights without sex which will be replaced with a romantic walk around Central Park? And the biggest question of them all; does she love him back.

The smiled faded and she just looked at him. The way her face was blank, was enough to tell she didn't love him back. So he opened the door and stepped outside. Gabriella didn't want to get hurt, and being with Troy Bolton meant exactly that. Maybe she loved him, maybe she doesn't. Gabriella doesn't live for regret, and she knows she'll regret choosing to be with him.

She was playing it safe, she always has, always will. But she was going to jump in with both feet. When she opened the door she saw Troy sitting in one of the seats, his face was completely blank. She let out a smile, for once, she could be happy. She would let rationality and common sense get the best of her later, but not now. She walked down calmly, as if nothing happened.

If he loved her, he would have to work for it. She tapped his shoulder and he faced her with a blank expression. "You seem like you've seen better days." Gabriella said with smirk. He just shook his head. "I'm not in the mood." He mumbled. Gabriella then smiled at him and sat on his lap, before he could protest she kissed him. Troy didn't get it, she never said he loved him, and yet here she was. After a kiss that lasted forever the parted to get some air. The noticed some eyes on them, but they didn't care.

"I love you too, you bastard." She said trying to be serious. Troy simply did the same. "Good thing, Bitch." He retorted. But then he smiled.

"Now this is something to be thankful for." He said as he leaned back for another kiss.

**--**

**What do you guys think? Was it cheesy? Kind of, maybe, no? Oh well, anyway, don't expect an easy relationship. There are going to be bumps along the way. LOL.**

**Please review!**

**I'll try to update soon, Actually, I will. A lot of things will be answered, Will Troy learn to be faithful? Will Gabriella forget about Carter so easily? Will Gabriella's father show-up? Will the two best friends work it out?**


	15. Christmas Time part1

**I said I'd be away, but this news is just too big! Guess who said the infamous 3 words (I love you) It's non other than the Notorious Womanizer, Troy Bolton and our favorite Princess Bitch, Gabriella. They were both spotted making-out in Gabriella's thanksgiving party for the world to see. Thank you SparksWillFly76 for the pic.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Troy read the post and smirked. It only took Gossip Girl 5 minutes to post it up. He just smiled, he was too happy. He was over the moon, he couldn't help but smrik. He 'Troy Bolton, Man of many women' has just been tied down to Gabriella Montez? Now that is seriously weird. If you told him that he would be in a serious relationship with Gabriella Montez, he would most definaely hit you in the head with his one-of-a-kind baseball bat.

But here he was sitting next to Gabriella Montez, on the sidelines, watching the stuffy men and women of there world converse. It really didn't matter now, they had each other. Gabriella then faced him.

"So how is this going to work." She said casually as she took a sip of Champagne. He looked at her with narrowed eyebrows. She smirked and explained. "You and I are now... A couple." She said trying to tell herself more than Troy. "Why? Are you breaking up with me already?" Troy said playfully, but deep down he was scared that that was exactly what it meant.

She shook her head. "No, but... Think about it, do you think it's going to work?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled, a different smile for the rest. The smile that only Gabriella's both annoying and bitchy words could create. "It will, Unless you cheat on me." He replied. Gabriella simply scoffed. "Who's the one who slept with the entire cheerleading squad." She shot back. It was amusing because now that they're a couple they can still talk to each other as if they were still best friends.

"Hey, they were an east lay." He replied. He then saw Gabriella eyes look at the elevator. He also looked over and saw a man there, who he already knew was Landon Smith, a Billionare who was dating Gabriella's mom. He also so a boy with Blonde hair who was a bit older than them enter the Penthouse, who was followed by a 13-year old girl with Blonder hair and blue eyes.

He saw Landon whisper something to Gabriella's mother, he then looked at Gabriella who was as confused as he was. Landon brouhgt up a Wine glass and tapped it to get everyone's attention.

"Today is a very special day, which we are all aware of. And I am more than thankful to have such a wonderful family with me,a nd great support from all of my business partners. I thought I had everything, Until I found Eleanor. At first, I though it was simply a fling. But now I've come to realize that, though I am thankful, I want to be happy. And Eleanor Montez makes me happy. So with the consent and support of my family. I would like to announce that Eleanor and I are getting married."

Everyone in the room clapped, Troy wondered if Gabriella knew, but at her expression, she obviously didn't. She simply clapped along, he wasn't sure if she was happy or not. "Please, I can't believe Landon would actually want to marry my mother." She said, not in a bitter way, but in disbelief.

"Shouldn't you be there and congratulate them?" He asked.

"What for? I'm going to be stuck with Aaron and Bridget." She muttered under ber breathe as she pointed over to the two blondes who entered.

"C'mon, try to be nice." He said as she stood-up and offered his arm to her. She sighed and took it. She walked over to her mother and Landon.

"Mom, it's so nice to hear that you're getting married again. Let's just hope he doesn't run off with one of your cheap models like Dad did." She said bitterly. Troy couldn't help but smirk at Eleanor's expression. She then turned over to Landon. "Congratulations, Mr.Smith. Though I will admit that she'll be a handfull. The constant nagging and the pressure of loosing weight will surely hit Bridget." Gabriella said not feeling any sympathy whatsoever. Landon only nodded.

"This is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton." She said. Troy shook his hand. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." He said as he turned to Gabriella. "Your mother and I have agreed to buy a townhouse." He explained. Gabriella nodded and dragged Troy away.

"I don't get it, Only a few minutes ago you were Happy-Go-Lucky, now you're back to mini-Medusa." He said. She then faced him. "How would you feel if you all of a sudden found out that you're mother was getting married and I'm going to be stuck with two new steb-siblings! Jeez!" She said in an annoyed tone.

XO

2 weeks later

Everything cooled down after the scandalous Thanksgiving, and Christmas was approaching. Troy and Gabriella's relationship was quite unique. Troy never even touched another girl, but that didn't stop him from making snarky remarks and getting drunk every Saturday night. It was really funny because Gabriella did nothing to stop him. Because if he stopped getting drunk and saying sarcastic remarks, then he wouldn't be Troy Bolton, the guy she loved.

Gabriella never binged or did anything out of the ordinary. Because there was nothing to be upset about, Troy was keeping her happy. And that was all that mattered, They would do some normaly things that coupled did. They would go to Picnic's or have a romantic dinner, but Gabriella insisted that Troy should cook for her. And he actually did a pretty good job.

A lot of things haven't changed, Gabriella and Troy would still fight from time-to-time. But because of the sillyest things.

"Why didn't you call me back?!" Gabriella would yell

"Why aren't you wearing the scarf I bought you?!" Troy would retort

"Because it was disgusting!" Gabriella would reply.

"It was a one-of-a-kind scarf and you call it disgusting?" Troy asked. And she would nodd.

"Yeah! Now answer the question; Why didn't you call me back?" Gabriella would yell at the top of her lungs.

"I was busy!" Troy replied with the same tine as hers.

"Doing what? Or should I say who?" She said as she would cross her arms.

He would then sigh and hand her a pack of Chocolates that she told him she was craving all day long. He always listened to whatever it is she had to say. Because to him, her oppinion is the only one that matters. They started to act more like a couple. The would steal kisses from each other every chance they could. Gabriella would drag him to everything she wanted to do. Whether it was watching a movie or buying a new pair of Gucci shoes, he was always there. It didn't matter when or how, he was always there.

The school was having it's annual Christmas Fundraiser, where they would sell and have many events and games. Gabriella planned the whole thing, and thanks to the attention of being Troy's girlfriend, she started to over-shadow Brenda. People would start to notice her more than they usually did. She and Troy were walking around making fun of the things people donated.

"Could you believe that someone actually donated a crate of Whiskey?" Gabriella asked as she looked at the list of donated items. Troy looked at her immeidately. "Whiskey?" He asked excitedly just to make her laugh. And she did. "Oh, do you know that someone even donated a vintage Valention dress?" She asked again. "Quite hard to believe that someone who is proabably stinking rich would donate a cheap Valentino dress." He said sarcastically. She then sighed.

"Is there a reason you're being moody? What is there a male-version of PMS?" She shot back as they continued to walk around looking at the random things. He just smirked. "I'm moody because someone didn't give me my regualr fix off..." Gabriella hit his foot.

"Break a leg." She said as she motioned over to the stage.

"I think I just did." He shot back as he got up to stage. He fixed his school uniform and faced the students, teachers, and parents.

"Welcome to the Annual Christmas fundraiser. This year's fundraiser is even more special because the joining of our two schools, feel free to purchase and donate any of your things." Many of them clapped and Troy handed the mic to the principal, and walked off the stage.

He walked over to Gabriella who finished taking stock. She smirked at him. "Bravo, so... What are you getting me for Christmas?" She asked curiously. He looked at her with his blue eyes. "A set of lingerie from Victoria's secret." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, and I'll get you a pack of condoms." Gabriella replied with a smile. Troy also smiled a ther and pulled her closer, Letting his lips meet hers. The kiss was tender and sweet, but it was cold. Gabriella's lips would taste so frosty, and he liked it. Most guys would go for girls who were hot in everything, not that Gabriella wasn't hot, but in the way they felt.

Gabriella was different, her whole body was cold, and he loves it. Many people brought out there cell phones and took a picture of them kissing, At first, Gabriella hated Public Display's of Affection, but she learned to like it. After what felt like forever, they finally pulled away. Troy could feel Brenda approach them.

"Hey guys, Here's your gift Gab!" She said excitedly. Brenda never understood that Gabriella despised her, she was completely oblivious. Brenda handed her a Gold box. Gabriella tore it open to reveal a Chanel bag. He wathced Gabriella immediately flash her a fake grin. "Thanks, another one to add to my collection." She said with her normal attitude. She waved Brenda away and turned her attention back to him.

They heard there cell phones beep, another Gossip Girl blast.

**Having a jolly holly Christmas Season? I hope so, Resident bad boy and newly-placed Queen Bee were spotted havign a heated make-out session in the Annual Bazzar. This It-Couple surely those rock the page. If you haven't seen it, which is quite hard since they made-out for the world to see, here's a pic.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Underneath the post was a picture of Troy and Gabriella making out. They both brushed it off and put there phones away.

"Newly-Placed Queen Bee? It looks like someone got what they've wanted all along." Troy said with a smirk. "You've got boy falling for your feet, position as Queen Bee and Upper East Side's richest Bachelor, maybe you could just die now." Troy joked.

"Nah, You'd die without me." She said cockily. He placed his arm around her. "Yeah, I really would." He whispered in her ear, causing her whole body to shiver. Troyand her walked inside the school and Gabriella stopped to buy 3 Candycanes, Gabriella explained that it was her and her father's tradition to but then every year. A they continued to walk down the halls, Gabriella spoke-up once again.

"So where are you spending Christmas?" Gabriella asked curiously. They never held hands, they both agreed it was too big of a cliche. He would either have his arm around her waist, or her shoulders. but they never held hands, Because she could easily walk away. But if he had a firm grip on her, he could still have her.

"I have no idea, I don't exactly want to spend it with my dad who's probably giving himself Coke for Christmas." Troy said bitterly. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Gabriella asked softly. He just shook his head. Gabriella truly did feel sorry for him, his Mom abandons him and his father doens't really care. Her situation was the other way around, yet another reason why they're both very much alike.

"I love you." Troy said stopping his track as he faced her. It was rare that they said those words to each other, It's not like they don't feel it, they just don't say it out loud. The silence is enough to say it.

"I love you too." Gabriella said silently. He pulled her into a hug.

XO

Troy and Gabriella were to caught up in the activities to spend much time with each other. Gabriella spent the time with her father, until she found out that he and his wife have given birth to a pair of female twins. They named them Amber and Annabelle. Ever since that day Gabriella tried to stay clear of her father. She and Aaron have become closer with each other, and Aaron seems to have a small crush on her. Gabriella told him that she's not a fan of Incest, even if they weren't blood related.

Gabriella assured Troy there waqs nothing to be worried about. Troy, On the other hand, spent his Christmas in Italy. He offered Gabriella to come with him, but she declined saying that she had to take care fo her family. It was Christmas Eve morning and Gabriella has just woken-up. Now that she moved into her new Townhouse, her room was different. It was Dark Violet and it had a little bit of dark green in it. It had a Red, Funky, Chandeleir.

She put on her White cotton robe and walked downstairs. She saw Bridget who lifter a pair of Jimmy Choos. She heard her comment saying 'Ugh, You'd think Violet would be able to pick better gifts.' Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.

"Merry Christmas." Aaron siad as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Gabriella gave him a fake smile and sat on the couch.

"Gabriella, several gifts came for you." Bridget said excitedly. Gabriella wasn't fond of her,and the fact that she was even attending East-West high after Christmas break made her even more annoyed. She opened the first one, It was in a small box and wrapped with Silver Wrappin paper. It was from her mother. She opene it and saw a necklace. It was obviously worth a lot. It was silver, because her mtoher believed that Gold was tacky on Gabriella, At the center was a teardrop shaped Diamond.

"Thanks, I love it Mom." She said thankfully. There fued had sub-sided, they both agreed that with there new family, would come new beginnings. For now. The next one was another small box, even smaller than the one her mother had given her. It was covered in Green wrapping. She looked at the card, it was from Aaron. She eyed him and he simply gave her a smile. She opened it to reveal a Key.

"I got you a Chevrolet, the newest edition of course." He said prouldy. Gabriella was proud of her name, her beauty and her brains, but never her money. She never threw it around to impress people. She gave him a fake smile. "Thanks Aaron." She said. She looked around and spotted a Big red bow. Gabriella ripped it open and saw a Red jacket. She flipped it over to look at it's brand. It was a Valentino, she looked at the card and saw it was from her step-father, Landon. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"It's a One-Of-A-Kind, Limited Edition, Valention jacket." He said. She gave him a smile, he was a nice guy, too bad he was wasted on her mother. "Thanks you so much Mr. Briar." She said, he shook his head. "Please, call me Landon." He said reassuringly, she gave him a smile.

Her housekeeper, Rosita, walked in. "You have a visitor Ms.Gabriella." She informed. Gabriella stood-up and walked over to the door. And to her surprise, Troy was there.

"I thought you were supposed to be at Italy?" She asked in confusion, she narrowed her eyebrows.

"Nice seeing you too." Troy answered sarcastically. He kissed her on the lips, for once, he didn't smell like alcohol. She pulled away and looked at him. "But seriously, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously. "I just wanted to see you and drop off your gift. I've missed you too much." He said sweetly. Gabriella chuckled. "Missed me?" She said. "Or missed this?" She said in a seductive voice as she pulled him closer and kissed him.

He then slid his tongue in his mouth and started to explore her mouth. They then pulled away breathlessly. Gabriella and Troy walked into the living room. Everyone looked glad to see him, Except for Aaron, of course.

"Troy, it's so nice to see you." Bridget said fixing her gold hair. One of the many reasons Gabriella hates her,she was a Mini version of Brenda. She was loud and had everything handed to her, but she was in definite awe of her Step-sister. Bridget even wanted to die her hair like Gabriella. She watched Bridget walk over and hug Troy. Bridget had a huge crush on Tory, but she didn't pose as a threat. She is 6 years younger than them.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Troy." Eleanor said as she walked over and gave him a hug and a peck. "My pleasure." Troy said putting on his charm. Then Landon approached Troy.

"Merry Christmas, Troy. We would be delighted if you strayed for Breakfast." Landon said as he shook Troy's hand. Troy smiled at him. "Only if it isn't much trouble." He asked. "No trouble at all." Landon said reassuringly. He then looked over at Aaron and gave him a smug nod. At least now he knows no one will be touching his girlfriend anytime soon. He sat down on one of the many couches.

There were 3 couches. One big one where Bridget and Aaron, who was glareing at him, and then one on the left and right. Troy and Gabriella were seated at the left, with Eleanor and Landon across them. Eleanor took a sip of tea then faced Troy. "So where Is your father Troy? Last I heard he was at Barcelona?" Eleanor asked trying to make a conversation.

"He's in Barcelona for business then he'll be back by the New Year." Troy explained. Eleanor gave him an approving nod and went back to the presents.

"Where's my present?" Gabriella whispered in his ear with a smirk. He smirked back at her and replied. "Patience is a virtue." Troy replied quietly turning his attention to Bridget. He motioned his driver who was carrying many boxes into there apartment. He stood-up and handed a gift with Silver Wrapping to Bridget. "Oh, Troy, Thank you so much!" Bridget exclaimed as she gave him a kiss. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her sister. Troy then handed a gift to Aaron with a fake smile. "Thanks Man." Aaron said bitterly giving Troy a man-hug.

He looked over at the tree and saw that landon and Eleanor went upstairs, he smirked at the thought of them doing it on Christmas day. Troy left there gifts near the tree. he felt Gabriella aprroach him. "Okay, You give everyone a gift except me, What's going on?" She asked curiously. Troy faced her and brushed some hair away from her face. "Nothing, I actually have 3 gifts. But you'll have to wait." Troy said slyly. Troy then remembered something. "By the way, what did you get me?" Troy asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see." Gabriella said walking back to her seat.

XO

10:45PM

Gabriella was sitting in her room checking her computer for E-mails when she heard her cell phone ring. She brought it up and read the text.

**Come to the MET Museum. I sent a car, unless you want to drive that Stupid Chevrolet that Aaron gave you. Remind me to send vicious killer's after him. **

**- T**

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his weird text. She shook her head and got dressed. She chose a Black lace Cocktail dress and Black tights. She put on the Valentino Jacket her Soon-To-Be-Step-Father gave her. She put on a pair of heels and fixed her make-up. She walked downstairs and informed the housekeeper she would be out. Once she arrived at the Met Museum. She stepped out of the car and looked at the Museum. She looked at the driver and he led her in. She thought that this place was suppose to be closed due to the snow and Christmas. When she entered he led her to a room where she could hear the song "Moon River" By Audrey hepburn was being played.

She opened the door and saw Troy standing there with Roses in hand and a band playing. The room was a bit dark. Only the candles Gave light, Though there were many. There was a circular table where two plates with foor was placed. She was shocked and overwhelmed. Gabriella saw his driver leave and Troy approach her.

"Merry Christmas." Troy said as he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled at him, a bit too speechless. "You--You did all of this?" She asked stunned. Troy smirked at her. "Yeah, I said I had three gifts. This is simply the first one." Troy said quietly. He led Gabriella to her seat and sat her down.

After an enjoyable dinner Troy stood-up and offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Troy said rather nervously. She gave him a smile and took his hand. He put his one hand on her waist and the other interwined with hers. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she slid her other hand around his neck. They swayed to the musi silently.

"Thank you for everything you've done... This is just...Beautiful." Gabriella said gently. She could feel Troy's heart beat faster. "I know...I don't say it enough." Troy started. After a while he then faced her. "But I do love you." Troy said seriously and calmly as he caressed her cheek. "I love you too." She said undoubtedly. She hugged him, not wanting to let go.

After what seemed like forever the finally pulled away. As Troy and Gabriella both sat down and ate there desert Troy stood-up and stood behing her. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously. "Close your eyes."She sighed deeply and did as she was told. She felt something cold hit her neck,a nd also Troy's fingers. "Open." Troy muttered. She opened her eyes and looked at the necklace he had given her. It was a silver necklace with diamonds around the neckline and a Emerald Teardrop at the center. Her eyes widened.

"I can't..." Gabriella started, obviously noticing that the necklace was of great value. She was simply speechless. She shook her head. "Yes you can." He replied closing the necklace. "Thank you." Gabriella stood-up and kissed him. "You could give me gifts like this and we'd still die rich." She said playfully. "Oh, one more." Troy said with a smile, seeming to be enthustiastic. He handed hre a box with a Red wrapper. She unwrapped it and sent him a glare.

"This is more of a gift for you than it is for me." She said lifting up a pair of red lingerie up for him. He looked at her trying to act innocent. "Don't you think I know that." Troy replied.

Gabriella stood-up and kissed him. "But thank you, I'll be sure to try it one." She said with a smile. "You're gift is waiting for you at home." She explained.


	16. Christmas time part2

Gabriella finished setting up her gift for Troy, It was Christmas Day and her mother was throwing a party. But it was 8:00 and the party would be at night. She brought out a cell ohone and texted Troy an Address.

XO

Troy just woke-up from his sleep, his night with Gabriella was just memorable, they spent there night together simply talking. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't realize his cell phone was beeping. He opened his cell phone, with a picture of him with Gabriella as she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled genuinely at the picutre and read the message. He started to get ready, he wondered if this Christmas would be as good as he hoped.

XO

Troy came out of his Limo and into a slightly-familiar place. In front of a townhouse in Manhattan. He couldn't understand why but the surroundings made it so surreal. It was early morning and there really wasn't any snow, which made Troy groan. he's always been a fan of snow, never summer. Sure, summer was heated and passionate, along with carefree and relaxed, But that wasn't his thing. He loved how the snow would sent cold shivers up his spine. It was probably when he was younger, before thigns had become so complicated and before he put on his social mask.

His mother had gotten him a expensive Snow Globe, he was around 6 and was simply enchanted by the small frozen water drops whenever he shaked it. His father promised him he would go to Seattle, and since his father's life wasn't as complicated as present times, it came true.

He walked up to the Townhouse Gabriella told him to meet her at and opened the door, which she said she left open. He went up to the room she told him to and was up for a big surprise. The room was huge and the walls were covered with a simulation of snow and a slideshow of pictures of the two of them. In the middle, was a Bed made out of Sheets and Silk sheets. There was also snow falling from the ground and the lights were dimmed along with a skylight. In the side there was a Christmas tree, which he never had at his home because his father wasn't one to celebrate Christmas.

At the center was Gabriella who was wearing a green sequined dress, her hair simply put down and she was wearing the necklace he had gotten her. He was completely stunned to even think about it or walk over. He saw Gabriella approch him still smiling.

"Do you like it?" She asked rather nervously as she put her hand on Troy's shoulder. "This..." He started still looking around. "This is beautiful...How did you?" He asked looking around at the room. "I've had help, though I was the one who made the simulation, The video and the idea." Gabriella explained as she lead him over to the bed.

Tory looked at the photos of the two of them on the wall. The picture was of him and Gabriella at Town Square at night. Soon it dissolved and a picture of the two of them in Sophomore year, both wearing there uniforms, sitting on the bench where they first kissed. Troy then toar hsi attention to the simulation which had Pine Trees covered with snow.

The ground was almost fully covered with snow and some bits already on Gabriella's long hair.

"What do you think? I remember you telling me how you've never had a classic Christmas and..." She trailed off looking at him wondering if he liked her gift. He smirked at her and kissed her lightly. "It's amazing, Thank you." He said greatfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave him a smile. He turned his attention to a picture of the two of them in Troy's room. Gabriella looked at his stunned and gentle face and put her hand on his cheek, getting him to turn his attention to her. He looked at her as she removed the strap of her Green dress.

Troy and Gabriella had never done it, since Gabriella said she was still waiting for the proper moment. Troy looked at her, he could sense her nervousness but also her shyness. "Are we really gonna do this?" Troy asked trying to make sure she was fine with this. She nodded and kissed him passionately. Troy could feel she was scared as she kissed him. He pulled away.

"Are you scared?" Troy asked calmly. It wasn't that he didn't want her, that was far from the point, but he didn't want her to try to live up to certain expectations. She nodded shyly. "I want to do this, I really do...I'm just scared, it is my first time. I mean, I don't exactly know what I'm doing and..." She trailed off feeling quite stupid that she even brought it up. Troy placed his lips at her and he could feel her calm down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO (Sorry, I don't do those type of scenes)

After an hour of love making, Gabriella and Troy were laying down watching the fake-snow fall from the roof. They didn't look at each other, because they both didn't know what the other had wanted to hear. Gabriella's one leg was resting on his other as he held her in a tight embrace, both not wanting to look at each other. Because the feelignw as so different from all the others. It was the first time in a long time Troy had ever felt gentleness. Troy could feel Gabriella move slightly as she then sighed and finally sat-up. With a grin she could barely hide.

Gabriella started to get dressed, though she found it difficult since she didn't want Troy to see her body. It wasn't like Troy hadn't seen everything, it was just that she was self-conscious. The way he held her in all the right placed, with passion and love, seemed to shock her. No wonder so many girls would throw themselves at him. She was stopped in her thoughts when Troy looked at the other side, signaling that he respected her. She couldn't help but smile, he did care.

Gabriella sat back down and got him to face her, with her blanket still covering her body. She launched her lips at his. Troy was taken back, but responded as he deepened the kiss. A smill played on Gabriella's lips as she felt a feeling she never really felt. Lust. Sure, her first time was beautiful, it was gentle, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel him want her, she wanted him to let lust take over. She sat on his lap, as she wrapped her legs on his waist. She pulled away for air and looked at him, still a bit breathless. "Harder" she told him, he didn't need to be told twice as he started to kiss her neck. Gabriella moaned at the pleasure, her nails started clench his back causing him to groan.

"I love you, I love this, I love us..." Gabriella in between kisses which caused Troy to smirk. He then decided to not be so rough, she was still new to the whol thing. Troy stopped kisssing her neck and let light pecks travel on her shoulder. Gabriella shaked her head at him. "No..." She said as she pulled his head away and stared at him. Her fingers started to caress his jaw line with a smile.

"I want you, to want me." She whispered seductively. "Are you sure?" Troy asked yet again. "For once I am." Gabriella said with a smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

3 months later

Those 3 months were like heaven for the two, it felt like heaven. Gabriella always seemed happier, everyone couldn't believe that there resident Ice Queen woudl be skipping around school looking for Troy. They had it more frequently, and Made-Out publicly. Aaron still hadn't backed off, though he never tried to pull any moves on her. Gabriella could see the scowl in his face whenever Troy came over to there house to "Talk."

Troy walked in the townhouse, it was March 14 and Troy knew that in one week it would be the day Gabriella has been looking forward to since she was Fiftheen. He saw a Now Brunette Bridget hug him tightly. He smirked as he pushed her away, ever since she went to East-West High and shared a dorm room with Gabriella it's been getting harder to avoid her. He saw her Brunette curls, which she tried a bit too hard to get them to look like Gabriella's. But nothing could ever match Gabriella's curls.

"Troyie-Poo! I'm so happy you're here!" She exclaimed as she kissed him on the lips. He saw Gabriella walk down, as she looked up to her sister kissing Troy, she really didn't seem bothered. The wide-eyed Troy who was desperately trying to pull her away was enough to tell who was the one who was really participating in the kiss. Finally, Troy shoved her away.

"Get the Fuck away from me!" Troy said coldly, which sent Bridget running to her room with tears coming down her face, which only got him to smirk. Gabriella smirked back, she's been trying to get her Step Sister to realize that Troy didn't like her.

"I see we're being King Bitch today." Gabriella said sarcastically. Troy sent her a glare. "She's been doing that since forever! Why do you think I do you rougher everytime I come over here. She's like the plague for heaven's sake!" Troy said angrily, Gabriella didn't really care. She knew well enough that when Troy was angry, he was angry. But she didnt' give it much thought.

"And catching you Making-Out with my sister isn't punishable?" She asked innocently. Troy then smirked, she always had a way of calming him down. And also getting him to roughen up.

"It is if you ask me." Gabriella continued with an evil glint in her eye. "Name your Consequences." He said teasingly. She leaned in and kissed him, She quickly pulled away as her Housekeeped Rosita gave them an awkward cough. Gabriella turned over to Rosita who was holding up a dress in her hands.

"Here's the dress you're mother has selected for you Ms.Gabriella." Rosita said kindly as she handed Gabriella he dress which was covered in plastic. "Dress for what?" Troy asked curiously.

"For my Debutante Ball of course, My Grandmother is coming all the way from her Exhibition in Milan to see me." Gabriella ranted as she sat down ont he couch, with Troy following her and sitting across from her.

"A Debut? Isn't that Classist and Archaic?" Troy pointed out, which got Gabriella to glare at him. "You're just jealous cause you can't wear an Oscar De La Renta original and put on Make-Up." Gabriella shot back distractedly. "Yeah, I'm so jealous that I can't put on an Uncomfortable dress, put on vial make-up and dance around like Manequin's for people who barely care about anything but what family you come from." Troy pointed out with a smirk.

"Just for that, You're not going to get any." Gabriella said triumphly. Troy glared at her. "And which one between the two of us is actually going to be disadvantaged?" Troy asked.

"Fine, Be a jerk." She mumbled as she started to write something down on her clipboard.

"What are you writing?" Troy asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm writing a well thought out sex scene I want us to do, What do you think I'm doing You fucking bastard!" Gabriella said in an annoyed tone. Troy smirked, this is the best time to play with her. Especially when she's stressed out. "Language Montez, You wouldn't want me to have to punish you." Troy said teasingly.

"Really? What are you going to do? Send one of your Sweaty Old Whores after me?" Gabriella shot back as she saw Bridget walk down the stairs. "Exhibit A" She pointed over to her sister. Brenda was wearing a pair of Skinny Jeans and a Gucci shirt. "Troyie-Poo, I decided to forgive you." She said innocently. Gabrielal rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Really? I liked it better when You were mad." Troy said which caused Gabriella to smile and shake her head. Bridget placed a hand on her hip and smiled a thim seductively. "Why? Did I look more sexy?" Bridget asked.

"Trust me, You could wear lingerie and pole dance all year long and you still wouldn't look sexy." Gabriella said. Bridget simply smiled. "Gabby, Could you teach me how to be sexy?" Bridget asked excitedly.

Troy and Gabriella rolled three eyes. "Would you go away? Some of us are actually having a decent conversation, not that you would know anything about decency." Gabriella snarled angrily. It's been stressful, her mother and father had left for Tuscany to have some alone time so she's been stuck with the duty of preparing a Dinner Party for her Grandma, and deal with stresses of being a debutante.

Bridget couldn't think of a comeback and simply skipped away. Troy looked at her obviously amused. "I see you're being a cold, Insensitive Bitch. I thought that was my role." Troy said with a smirk. Gabriella rolled her eye. "You forget, It's also mine. So what are you doing here?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"I wanted to visit my Girlfriend." Troy explained. "Translation; You wanted your usual fix?" Gabriella said not looking up at the paper. Troy simply sighed and didn't bother responding. Troy saw Carter enter the towhouse, A sudden jolt of anger and jealousy filled his whole body. Gabriella looked up to see Carter. They haven't spoken to each other once since she got together with Troy, she told him she's always been in love with him, which got him to laugh at her.

Gabrielal never forgave him for being so insensitve. "What do you want Carter?" Gabriella asked angrily. Carter shifted his body weight. Carter had guilt plastered all over his eyes. He didn't mean to be insensitive, but he was just caught off-guard. His best friend comes up to him and tells him how much she truly loved him. How was he suppose to act? Was he suppose to say he's loved her all this time when he truly didn't? Sure, Gabriella was a great girl; Beautiful, Smart, And elegant. But Carter wasn't looking for elegance in his life, so in a way, he wasn't looking for someone like Gabriella in his life.

"I--I wanted to apologize." Carter admited. Gabriella could feel her heart sink, even when she was with Troy, who she loved with every last strand of her Chestnut hair, It was hard to push Carter away. She had sat in her townhouse, with a blank face plastered in her face, Looking at the entrance hoping to see Carter come in and devote his undieing love. She would never leave Troy, that was for sure. But she wanted him to love her, because even if she would no longer love him back, it would throw her out of her misery.

Troy watched this whole scene play out in front of him. He didn't know whether or not to stand-up and punch Carter in the face after he had broken Gabriella's heart so many times. Truthfully, Troy had no one to blame. He looked over at Gabriella, who looked like she had been slapped in the face. "You know your way out." Gabriella told him, So many emotions were running through her body. She needed him to go away, because she knew she was about to break out into tears. Gabriella was never emotional. But she knew that she could break, even if it was only for a second.

Carter staired into her Big Brown doe eyes, which didn't want to give him the time of day. Carter didn't need to be told twice. He turned around. Because you can put Gabriella through a plastic surgery that would make her look like a Ugly Troll. You could ruin her, take away everything that made her Gabriella Montez, and make her as vulnerable as hell, she would still be invincible.

Once he was out of sight, Gabriella sighed deeply, shaking out all the horrible emotions that she had felt and looked up at Troy. Who's eyes were looking at her with concern. He was mentally asking if she was okay, She would get it, Of crouse. No one understood him like she did. Gabriella nodded and stood-up and sat on his lap. Gabriella kissed him letting out all her emotions. Troy felt her eagerness to do it right here and there. Carter had a way of making her feel unwanted. Troy had a way of making her feel so wanted. Troy responded to the kiss, letting Gabriella take over.

It was moments like there that Gabriella would tell him to shut up and kiss her. She needed her escape, and that's what he's give. He was able to give her a break from being the West High Queen Bee she was entitled to be and just be herself. Troy already felt her unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't object though. Gabriella pulled away for air. Troy quickly caught her lips yet again, Lust had completely taken over. Just when things were starting to get good, a awkward cough was heard. Troy and Gabriella pulled away and looked at the stairs to see Aaron walk down the stairs.

Gabriella quickly got off Troy and wiped the lip gloss that was now scattered on her lips. Troy sent a cold glare over to Aaron who simply nodded in recodnition.

"What do you want Aaron? A spair condom? I'm sure Troy has one." Gabriella said breaking the tension in the room. Gabriella adjusted her Black mini-skirt and faced him.

Troy stood-up and put is arm on Gabriella's waist. "Now Gabriella, I'm sure he's not here for that. Being the Man-Whore he is I'm sure he has a whole crate in his room specially delivered." Troy said rudely and angrily. Gabriella just smirked.

"As much as I enjoy watching the two of you have Public Sex, I'd rather you do it somewhere more private. People wouldn't want to get the wrong idea." Aaron replied bitterly. Gabriella smirked. "What Idea? That you're nothing but a gay Man-Whore who probably screwed his Swimming Coach just to get on the team." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, i think you've mistaken me with Bolton here." Aaron pointed out, fuming mad that two 18 year-old were ganging up on a 20 year-old. Troy was about to lung Aaron when Gabriella sent him a dismissive Glare.

Aaron left the room, obviously defeated. Once he was out of sight, Two similar smirks sprad Troy and Gabriella's faces.

Life was fair afterall

I hope you like it, and I like Reviews! Please review :)

Umm... What else? Hmm... Yup, I'm just rambling cluelessly.

Just review, That's all I ask

XOXO


End file.
